


With Wings of Black

by PhantomKuro



Series: Special Childen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukuroudani, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, bubbly winged children, distant supportive oikawa, iwaizumi is plotting something, kageyama and asahi are best bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro
Summary: Hinata is a so called Winged Child. His father told him to never tell anybody about his wings he inheritated and yet, in a inofficial practice match against Fukurodani, the charm he received from his father to turn his wings invisible slipped out of his pocket and they became visible.With his friends and Fukurodani getting to know about his secret, what has future in store for him?
Relationships: Asanoya, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Series: Special Childen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783132
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Being a winged child wasn't easy for Hinata. From the moment on his father decided to birth his wings, Hinata tried hard to hide them with magic and spells.  
The ceremony had been tiring and painful for the young boy Hinata used to be. At the age of ten, his father told him about winged people and let go of the tiny paper he was holding on to. As soon as it left his grasp, the black gigantic wings became visible on his back.  
Hinata was so exited to hear he had his own wings, hidden underneath his skin. But the joy left him as he saw his father pulling a scalpel.

It needed a lot of reassurance from his loving father to allow him to continue. _The longer we wait the more painful it becomes with the increasing size._  
Hinata sat on the edge of the bathtub, back faced towards the wall, and squeezed his eyes shut until his father made the first cut. Blood dribbled into the bathtub and Hinata whimpered-  
At the end, two tiny wings were born out of his back and after cleaning everything off of Hinata's blood, including his wings, the orange haired male fell asleep in his arms.

Hinata liked his wings, in a way.  
Utterly black, just like his father's. Difficulties had been there at first, with a new added weight to his back he had to adjust to and keeping track of the charm his father had handed to him to make his wings invisible but at the end, everything worked out for the future middle blocker.

***

Fukurodani vs Karasuno  
20 : 19

"Toss to me!! Toss to me!"  
Hinata yelled and dashed towards the net, jumping as high as possible. There was a reason everyone felt a larger gust of wind when he jumped at his best strengh, his wings did an additional flap to shoot him high into the air.  
Kageyama didn't hesitate and tossed the ball towards his favorite team mate. Hinata saw the other half of the court with eyes sparkling of joy and pride. Once again, he was able to see the paradise lying behind.

Volleyball smashing onto the ground, Hinata emitted a cry of joy. A draw. They had a chance to beat Fukurodani, they finally caught up.  
Bokuto stared with wide awed eyes at his orange haired friend and grinned widely.  
"That was awesome!!"  
"Bokuto, stop encouraging our enemies," Akaashi mildly scolded and Bokuto shot a pouting glare at him.  
"Don't be such a funkiller Akaaaaaaashiii!" he whined and Akaashi didn't even bother to respond.

The ball flew towards Kageyama and with a simple sign four of his mates started running. Bokuto's eyes narrowed. To who would Kageyama toss?  
Tsukishima?  
Asahi?  
Tanaka?  
Hinata?  
"TOSS TO ME! " Hinata yelled at the top of his condition and jumped high-  
 _Screw that, it's Hinata!_ Bokuto thought and rushed towards the middle blocker.  
Kageyama simply tipped the ball over the net. A feint. Not only Fukurodani but Karasuno froze, too.

But not the feint was the object of their attention, it was Hinata.  
A simple paper had slipped from his pocket onto the ground and there he stood, in all his glory with those black gorgeous and gigantic wings spreading from his back. Nobody could grasp what was happening. It was a simple practice match, nobody watched and Karasuno was supposed to beat their opponents.  
That's how it was supposed to be.

Bokuto was the first one who found his voice, even before Hinata.  
"HEY HEY HEY!! YOU ARE A WINGED CHILD!!!" he screamed in such ecstasy everyone flinched. In the next second, Bokuto ripped a piece of paper out of his pocket and smashed it on the floor, then proceeded to tackle Hinata in a bone crushing hug-

-and soared a few meters above the ground with the chibi in his arms.

Karasuno and Fukurodani watched their two players above the court, Bokuto spinning Hinata around in the air with one of his most beaming smiles.  
Hinata snapped out of it with a cry of joy.  
"YOU TOO BOKUTO-SAN!"  
"YES!!"  
"OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO COOL!"  
"YOURS TOO!!"  
Hinata lunged to get a touch on those brown and black sprinkled wing of the Fukurodani ace which kept them in the air and gaped like an idiot.  
"I-I never thought I'd meet one in school!!"  
"Well we are rare but damn, here I am!!"

Sugawara slowly turned to look at his team. Daichi stared like they just committed a murder. Tanaka was downright jawdropping. Asahi was utterly amazed. Tsukishima narrowed his eyebrows and Sugawara admired him for his cool during any kind of situation. Yamaguchi fainted... Kageyama was just as shocked as Daichi... and Noya-  
Suga paused for a second. Where was Nishinoya?!

A cry of joy above them turned his attention back to the pair- now a trio, with Nishinoya spiraling around them like an overexited bird. Which he kind of was, considering the black wings sprouting from his back with the tiny yellow freckles at the feathertips.  
"DAMN you two are winged children!! How didn't I notice?!"  
"NOYA YOU TOO?!"  
"AWESOME!! ANOTHER ONE!!"

Game over.

None of the remaining members seemed mentally capable of continuing the match.

Sugawara watched his friends and the Fukurodani ace for a moment before deciding to pick up the paper Nishinoya had dropped next to him. He couldn't understand the word, it was in a language he didn't know, but his senses tingled with energy and exitement as soon as he touched it. Truly magical.  
"I need your number Bokuto-san!!" Hinata squealed.  
"Hey hey hey!! Only when I get yours and Noya's number!!"  
"Definitely!!"

Sugawara chuckled. In a way, nothing had changed and yet everything was different. Fukurodani and his friends first seemed to snap out of their daze as Bokuto decided to settle gracefully down onto the court with Hinata and Nishinoya followed. In an instant, the trio was surrounded by the others and bombared with questions.  
Tsukishima stood aside, not quite able to grasp the situation at hand.  
"Winged children... I... I... I heard of them but I never thought... I couldn't... t-they exist. This discovery is... I can't believe it."

Kageyama bluntly grabbed Hinata's left wing and earned a pained squeak of the middle blocker who jumped into Asahi in reflex.  
"O-oi be gentle Bakageyama!! They are sensitive!!"  
"...naffs... n-nice..." the setter stammered and rested his hand again on his wing but much more gentle.

"...and yet the proof is there... R-right in front of me... I can't even..." Tsukishima stuttered quietly and finally took a deep shaking breath to calm down.  
"...wow."

Fukurodani crowded around their captain with beaming smiles.  
"Can I touch it?" Akaashi asked, almost afraid to hurt him as his hand hovered above Bokuto's ultimately soft looking wings. Nodding exited, Bokuto spread his wings wide open for all of them to praise and be amazed by them. Immediately, everyone started to pet, touch and ruffle Bokuto's wings which he didn't seem to feel opposed to.  
Even Hinata didn't want to admit Kageyama's petting felt like heaven on earth and he had to hold back from voicing a pleased purr.

But as Tanaka reached out towards Nishinoya, the libero jumped back with a gasp.  
"Don't you dare!! They're hella ticklish!!"  
Tanaka froze with his hand in midair and a devilish smirk appeared on his lips.  
"Ticklish?"  
The following tickleattack was inevitable.  
"Guys!! Guys. You gotta keep quiet about this yes? Nobody is allowed to know," Hinata announced and nearly everybody could feel Tsukishima's annoyed eyeroll. He was a man of science, could he help it? Keeping to himself about such a discovery was close to torture.  
"If you answer questions and tell me everything you know and let me perform tests I'll keep quiet."  
Hinata hesitated a moment but finally, his beaming smile returned.  
"Deal!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of playing volleyball like they originally planned to do, everyone sat around the three winged individuals in some kind of interrogation.  
"Can you fly with more than one person?" Sugawara commented interested and Hinata froze for a moment.  
"Uh... I-if it's Yaku or Kenma I think I can. But I definitely can't lift Bakageyama into air."  
Nishinoya's reply was different, tho.  
"Wanna try it Suga-san?!"

The setter backed off immediately with a sheepish grin.  
"I-I'm not so sure wether-"  
Too late, Nishinoya unfolded his wings, grabbed Suga and soared high into the air with him. Daichi screamed-  
The team never heard him scream like that, highpitched and full of fear, while Suga paled an instant but found himself soon relaxing just a little. Noya seemed to be able to carry him.  
Bokuto grinned up at the pair circling over the court.  
"I'll definitely keep up with that!! Tsukkiiiii~?"  
Tsukishima instinctively stepped behind Daichi and crossed his arms.  
"No. And don't call me that."  
"Oh come-"  
"No."  
"Akaaaaashi?!"  
"No."  
"Oh come-"  
"No."  
"You are all funkiller!!"

Tanaka posed overdramatized like usual.  
"I can be your savior Bokuto!! Show me."  
Bokuto gasped with beaming eyes and nodded eagerly. But what Tanaka didn't await was for him to grab his hand, dash like stung by a wasp out of the gym and shoot up into the sky with him. Nishinoya laughed and returned Suga to the ground before he flew after them, Hinata on his heels. Both teams ran out of the gym to check for the loud wing spiker and found him in midair higher than the building, hanging only from Bokuto's hand while Nishinoya and Hinata spiraled laughing around him.  
On the first gaze, Tanaka was horrified.  
On the second, downright panicking.  
On the third, he calmed down as he started to realize Bokuto wasn't going to drop him.  
On the fourth, he laughed and lunged to catch either Nishinoya or Hinata.

Karasuno exhaled relieved.

Kageyama kept staring at the bouncy middle blocker without any word. He couldn't quite believe this yet. What was a winged child? Why Hinata? Wasn't he just normal?  
Confusion wound its way into Kageyama's brain and he grumbled under his breath. The incoming headache already began to sour his mood but it wasn't just that. Kageyama wanted to join him, up there.  
They always were a team as soon as they first entered the court in a match. Somehow... equal. Kageyama was better in setting, serving, receiving and spiking than Hinata. But in a way, Hinata's missing power was made up by his agility, speed and concentration.

And now?

Kageyama remained on the ground while his partner enjoyed the warming sun on his wings, high in the sky above him. Blue eyes darted left and right, observing the team and Fukurodani. Pride. Astonishment. Joy.  
Why was he the only one to feel this sting inside his heart? Kageyama turned and left silently, unnoticed by the others.  
Dumbass, his mind croaked, Dumbass!  
All the time he called Hinata a dumbass, looked down on him, teased him, scolded him. But now... why did he feel like he had been the dumbass all along? What was a genius setter, as everyone called him, worth compared to a mystical winged creature that seemed to befriend everyone they saw?

What was he, a normal human being, against Hinata?

The force of nature?

Kageyama took the next train home again after changing in the locker room, not waiting for the others. His phone buzzed sadly with calls of his team who finally noticed his absence but Kageyama didn't feel like answering. If he was honest, he didn't feel like even seeing someone else.

Left behind.

Hinata left him on the ground.

Kageyama gritted his teeth and clutched his hoodie above his heart so intense his knuckles turned white. He was nothing. Hinata was better than him like this, he was going to move on, just like his old team did.  
Kageyama forcefully pushed the two buttons on the vending machine to get himself a pack of milk. That was the only thing which could raise his mood in a way on his way home.

Hinata stared both angry and worried at his phone. Kageyama hadn't been answering neither texts nor calls, he had just vanished. Dusk was approaching and Hinata felt his now invisible wings twitching. He always liked dusk, the sunset, the smell, everything about this time.  
Usually he would be about to come home now, leave the charm on his nightdesk and fly out of his window into the pink and orange sky. Freedom was everything for Hinata and he never felt it this well than high above the ground.

Hinata would dip downwards, soar high into the sky again and do all kinds of tricks to laugh... Just laugh and have fun. His father used to join him in the beginning until he became too busy for that.  
Smile dropping ever so gently, Hinata finally pried himself away from the amazig view and started to help his teammates unpacking the brought bags. The questions about him had become too much for the middle blocker to answer and he had to promise asking his father for more information.

"I wonder why Kageyama just left... and all by himself!" Asahi mused worried and Sugawara breathed out a quiet sigh.  
"I have a feeling about this... But I'd rather not accuse him of anything without proof."  
Daichi patted his back in an encouraging manner and shot a tiny smile at him.  
"Tomorrow we'll find out."  
"I'll squish it out of him!!" Tanaka yelled grinning and cracked his knuckles. Hinata smiled absentmindly, yes, they were his real family. With closed eyes and his back faced to his chatting team, he enjoyed the setting sun warming his skin.  
 _Karasuno is the best choice I ever made._

At the same time, Kageyama stared far away at the same sunset out of his window, thoughts about being left behind by the one that mattered most swirling like a boiling soup inside his mind.  
 _Karasuno is the worst choice I ever made._


	3. Chapter 3

Asahi stared at the tiny libero from a corner he was sure Nishinoya wouldn't find him inside. Since he got to know about his secret, he saw him in a different light. Asahi honestly wondered about his own mental health, he was almost sure the entire last day hadn't been a dream because he kept asking Daichi for confirmation, but why did Nishinoya suddenly seem so... fascinating?

Nishinoya was still Nishinoya.

Still Asahi was confused on why he felt disappointed Noya never told him about his secret. He understood him completely, knew his reasons and would gave acted the same. But somehow, deep down in his heart, Asahi still wished he was the only one knowing about him.  
Nishinoya kept chatting with Tanaka and looked just so innocent and cute and-

Asahi turned away, blood gushing into his cheeks. It wasn't appropriate to think like that about his comrade and he became painfully aware of the students around him. They could see him, judge him, laugh over him-  
Because he loved Nishinoya. Motivating, wild and overwhelming Noya.  
Asahi finally pried himself away and turned to leave as his eyes caught sight of the gloomy Kageyama towering over the vending machine. Milk so early in the morning?

Without a second thought, Asahi began to approach him. Only Hinata was the object of his mild violence and he was amazed Sugawara was more aggressive than him.  
"Hey, Kageyama," Asahi greeted and his skin raised to goosebumps as the setter gave him a death-promising glare. Trying to swallow down the upcoming panic, Asahi fumbled with his words.  
"W-wha-what is wrong? Y-you... you are moodier than usual."  
"It's nothing."  
Asahi watched him take a sip of his milk with his thoughts running wild.  
"...it's okay, you know? Look at me, everyone is afraid of me and I still am more scared of others than the other way around," Asahi admitted embarassed to lull Kageyama into a sense of comfort and understandment, "It's okay to tell someone how you feel. I... I won't jab you in the side for negative thoughts like Suga or give you an encouraging slap on your back like Tanaka, but... I'm good at listening."

Kageyama hesitated for a while yet the ace saw his words moved something in him.  
"...Hinata. It's Hinata, isn't it?" he muttered, giving Kageyama the last push over the edge. However, what he did not expect was the setter to direct a punch into the vending machine with a frustrated snarl.  
"Damn it all...!!"  
Asahi sat down at the wall and gestured Kageyama to move next to him, which he did, and eyed him carefully. The most important element in such conversations was patience. You couldn't just dig and dig and dig... sometimes it was necessary to listen and just keep quiet. Exactly what Asahi favored.  
"I... I-I don't know what's wrong with me," the setter finally admitted, earning an acknowledging and encouraging nod.

"I... I always called him dumbass, teased him, scolded him, looked down on him... But... but we were a team. I am literally better in almost everything but still we kind of... dunno... It was special."  
Kageyama breathed out a shaky sigh and flinched as he felt Asahi's hand on his shoulder. It felt warm, comfortable. Friends... did it feel like that to have friends?  
"...now... what am I, a normal human, compared to him? A genius setter, who needs that in life? Hinata... Hinata will always stay something special. I thought we would rise and go down together... But at the end, I'll always be a human and Hinata some kind of mystical creature that fucking sparkles in the evening light-! I... I just know, I've become useless to him."

Asahi gasped and shook his head.  
"That might seem like that. But you're wrong. Hinata always had those wings. And... if so, wouldn't he have surpassed you since long? You always were and will stay equal."  
Kageyama started to chew on his lower lip, his shoulders shook in frustration- Asahi could read this without even properly looking. Kageyama was short before crying.  
"But... B-but... Now that he trained with us, Hinata... Hinata became so strong. He doesn't add up to you and couldn't ever reach Tsukishima's blocks, but considering me..."  
Kageyama's voice dropped into a whisper.  
"Hinata doesn't need my tosses anymore, now that his aim became so much better. He could do the same Back Minus with Oikawa-san... I'm sure of it. All he needs is a fast toss, the rest is up to him. I always knew that but still- ...s-still! Now that he has wings, he is even more special than just a good spiker. Hinata... Hinata is going to leave me just like my old team."

There was the problem.

Asahi exhaled air he didn't remember holding in. Of all people, proud and former arrogant Kageyama was the one with self esteem problems?  
"Hinata will never leave you. Yes, he might be special in his own way because of his wings, but... he won't leave you, Kageyama. I know for sure. It... it stings, right? That Hinata never told you about his secret, that you can't understand why you are disappointed that you weren't the first one who got to know it?"  
Kageyama frowned and looked up to meet Asahi's eyes, his own blue ones trying to figure out how the fickle the ace found out.  
"It's the same for me. With Nishinoya," Asahi finally admitted after a common silence for more than two minutes.

"I... I can't really decribe it. But now that I know his secret, he suddenly feels so special, so far away, so godalike and then there's me, scared of everything."  
Kageyama's eyes lit up and he nodded exitedly.  
"Y-yes! Just like that! Out of reach, better, special!"  
"Like no human would ever deserve him. Like I don't deserve him.  
"Exactly! I'm not good enough for Hinata anymore."  
The two friends chuckled at their exchange of words and Kageyama tried to smile. It was horrifying to say the least but Asahi knew Kageyama wanted to be nice, so he just smiled back.

"I guess we found a reason to meet up again for this."  
"But... Azumane-san, this stays between us, right?"  
"O-of course! I would rather die than having everyone finding out," Asahi sweatdropped, the mental image of Tanaka doing the wiggly eyebrows at him too fresh and sore in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Asahi watched Kageyama with a frown, he had lost the feeling of time since long but was pretty sure it had been hours since the club activities were supposed to end. It was deep night and the Karasuno setter still didn't leave the gym. He practised his serve.

"Oi! Kageyama-kun!" he finally called out and wasn't even surprised Kageyama didn't bother to look at him.  
"Yes? Azumane-san?"  
Kageyama threw the ball high into the air, dashed forward and jumped high into the air to smash it down on the opposite side of the net. Sighing, Asahi marched into his way and grabbed Kageyama's wrist; he didn't know why he suddenly felt so confident about himself and his actions towards the black haired setter but deep down knew it was the right choice.  
"Enough. Look at yourself, you can barely stand. You're training since hours. Go home, Kageyama-kun."  
"I can't Azumane-san, I need to-"  
"I know. I know you need to practice your serves, need to impress Hinata, don't want him to become better than you. But not like that. Go home Kageyama-kun... It's late."

Asahi smiled in a way Kageyama felt like caught in the headlights. Defeated and finally showing his exhaustion, his shoulder's slumped down and the setter complied to pack his things.  
"Y-yes... I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I know how you feel. I need a lot of willpower to not overwork myself, too. But I'll be there for you."  
"I-I... I'll be there for you, too."  
It costed a lot of confidence for Kageyama to reply this but once these words left his lips, relief flooded his veins.

Suddenly, it became easier to just clean up and leave.

"Toss to ME!!" Hinata yelled and jumped up very close to Kageyama, enough for him to feel the gust of wind as Hinata's invisible wings did as usual the additional flap to raise him high above the net. The black haired setter nearly missed his signal as the soft breeze tickled his skin and he remembered the cozy feeling of feathers as he first touched his wings. Hinata slammed the ball down just a second before Watari managed to get it. Kageyama stared in awe at his middle blocker as he gracefully landed on his feet.

"Oi Kageyama!! Get a hold of yourself!!" Daichi yelled and the setter flinched- true, he hadn't been his concentrated self the entire match against Seijou. Could he help it? Whenever Hinata jumped, Kageyama became hyper aware of the breeze close by. It was enough to cause goosebumps to him- a thing he couldn't fully understand. Why did he shiver whenever that happened?

Asahi accepted a libero toss of Nishinoya with a smirk more than untypical for him and smashed it down-  
Close to Kyoutani, who received it but couldn't attack anymore.  
"Nice work Asahi!!" Nishinoya yelled and went to receive the ball from Iwaizumi's spike. Finally, Asahi knew the secret about Nishinoya's dive, why he dived so much further and scarily horizontal than any libero could. Nishinoya darted through the bit of air with his invisible wings as help and thanks to his skills received almost any spike or feint the opponents threw at them.

Oikawa couldn't believe what he saw across the gym. Karasuno became what Seijou was since long, one unit. But... better. It was almost like every single one of the individuals had formed a bond deeper than anything else, no one had secrets and they understood each other without words.  
Hinata jumped higher and easier, Kageyama tossed higher and faster, Nishinoya dived further and more horizontal, Asahi spiked harder and more aggressive, Daichi received and protected more obstinate, Tsukishima calculated and blocked more effectively, Tanaka was calmer and less easy to provocate and so on.

One unit.

How did that happen? Oikawa knew, without him, his team wouldn't function half as perfect because he was the one who forced then to give 120 percent.  
"Go get 'em Kageyama!!" they heard Sugawara yell and Oikawa narrowed his eyebrows, barely receiving the serve.

What. The. Heck.

Kageyama's serve had become so much better in just two weeks. Why? How? He must have trained hours and hours every single day. It was impossible to become this good in such an amount of time.  
"Kindaichi!!"  
"Got it!!"  
Kindaichi spiked and again, Nishinoya almost flew over the field to receive the ball.  
"Kageyama!!"  
"Yeah!"  
Kageyama got himself in position and four members dashed towards the net. Who would he choose? Oikawa was impressed. Every single one of the attackers looked like ready to spike as they jumped.

It was up to Kageyama, right?

The entire team trusted him, they didn't even need to open their eyes. Kageyama could toss onto a pin needle and Karasuno knew that, without any doubt, everyone placed their fate into the hands of the genius setter who controlled the volleyball in his hands like a fucking extended part of his body. It pissed Oikawa off.  
Kageyama's eyes never moved away from the incoming volleyball, Kunimi watched him like an eagle. But at the end, he set the ball towards Tanaka who was smugly pleased Kageyama had chosen him.

Truly a King of the Court.

But it never answered entire Seijou's question, what on earth happened inside the team for them to form such a deep and lasting bond.

A shining victory for Karasuno, exhausted but satisfied the team packed their bags together. Hinata caught Kageyama watching the gym hall and smiled, draping one of his invisible wings around his shoulder. The setter flinched and whirled around, and Hinata swore he saw the tiniest bit of blush as he realized what that invisible incredibly cozy thing around him was.  
"Oi, Kageyama... what's wrong? Be happy, geez, we won! We rubbed that victory right into the Grand King's face!"  
Kageyama subsconciously tensed as Hinata was so close... so unbearable close, enough to smell that scent of deo and sweat and god, his feathers were so incredible soft-  
Kageyama wanted to sink into the ground or jump at the middle blocker right away.  
"...y-yeah. R-right."

Iwaizumi observed this scene with high interest. Why did Kageyama flinch and whirl around? Hinata didn't touch him, did he? No, Iwaizumi knew for sure Hinata never touched him and it didn't explain either why Kageyama snapped to his right... when Hinata stood on his left.

No way.

Was Hinata...?

"Impossible," Iwaizumi muttered and shook his head, "Hinata can't be a winged child... And still..."  
"Oh, hi Iwaizumi-san!" Asahi greeted behind him and Iwaizumi nearly jumped out of his skin- getting caught while spying on others really got the best out of him.  
But he couldn't help it, he always was interested to get to know his rivals.  
"H-hey Azumane-san. Congratulations," he replied with a smile but Asahi was having none of it.  
"Curious about our team, huh?" he chuckled and Iwaizumi retreated with a sigh.  
"Okay okay you caught me. But can you blame me? Suddenly your team plays so well, like one person, you don't even need signs or words to communicate. Almost as if you share a huge secret. And Kageyama... what the fuck is with him?"

Asahi laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.  
"A-ah, well... We just grew together. And Kageyama... I worry about him, too. He's all fixated onto training all of a sudden, more than usual. He stays hours after practice and by now I need to come around every single time to drag him home."  
Iwaizumi blinked at this statement before he snickered, much to Asahi's surprise. This wasn't really a topic to laugh about, right?  
"How ironic. I think he's turning into Shittykawa. Perhaps he is insecure... Trashykawa started with this training addiction as he got to know Kageyama. He desperately wanted to be better than him and by now I'm the one who drags him every day off the court. Kageyama probably goes through the same... but I wonder over who of you he wants to claim superiority."

Asahi sighed and returned his gaze to the chatting pair of crows in the gym entrance who never noticed them.  
"I wonder how he'll react if somebody tells him he acts like Oikawa-san."  
"If he starts taking selfies and calls you Asa-chan, let me know and I'll punch him."  
The two players had a good laugh about that thought.

Suuure. Kageyama and selfies.

**Click!**

"Wow the picture looks really good Kageyama!!"  
"D-dumbass."


	5. Chapter 5

"D-did Kageyama just-?!" both Asahi and Iwaizumi exclaimed, sneaking a glance around the corner to the pair of crows.

Hinata held his phone up with a bright smile and Kageyama curiously eyed its content-  
"Phew," Iwaizumi exhaled and Asahi's shoulders slumped down in relief. Kageyama did not take a selfie. The Seijou ace's eyes flickered back to the Karasuno ace and he grinned.  
"How about we exchange numbers? I'm an expert in Trashykawa. When Kageyama really turns into him, you can rely on me."  
Asahi agreed with a shy smile and both exchanged numbers before the clubs called for them to leave.

Hinata squished himself into his seat and exhaled all the exitement out of his bones. It was fairly difficult inside a bus with those gigantic wings and yet, he was used to it.  
But Kageyama definitely wasn't used to be embraced by them. Once he sat down next to his overexited middle blocker, Hinata wrapped his left wing around Kageyama and the setter couldn't help but blush. Much to his luck, Hinata didn't notice and continued to stare out of the window.  
Why did Hinata do that? Why didn't he say anything? The common silence was starting to drive him insane. Should he ask Hinata? Should he just keep quiet? Did he interpret too much into that?

Tanaka grinned at the pair from the back bench and ellbowed Sugawara next to him.  
"Do you see that Kageyama is totally uncomfortable?! I bet he's somehow caught in Hinata's wings."  
Suga blinked twice and shifted his gaze over to the other setter, he couldn't see his expression but the body language told it all. Lowered head, stiff shoulders, hands clenching his pants... Kageyama was more than uncomfortable. Sugawara snickered and leaned into his seat.  
"Kageyama chose to sit next to Hinata. It's his fault."

"Hey...! Look at Nishinoya...!" Daichi butted into the conversation and nodded towards the deep asleep libero. But what surprised the trio, was the fact his wings were visible and he was completely curled up inside them, merely his hair and back were showing.  
Tanaka and Sugawara stared for a while until the third year started to aww quietly- earning a cute glare from Asahi, who sat right next to Nishinoya and had to bear this cuteness in its full power.

Asahi had no idea how to deal with this. He couldn't get up or leave without waking Nishinoya up, and his eyes weren't able to leave his friend either. Those black feathers fluttered slightly whenever Nishinoya inhaled and exhaled, they looked so soft, so cozy, so-  
God he wanted to pet them. Nishinoya didn't like it when somebody tried to touch his wings, and Asahi's hand kept hovering above them even tho he knew that exactly.

The ace retreated with a quiet desperate sigh and stared stubbornly out of the window, trying to fight his blush which tried to take over his entire face. "Nishinoya..." he murmured under his breath and imagined how it would be to get hugged by those wings; then didn't get rid of the mental image and thought anymore.  
Asahi was a person scared of so many things... To have these big wings wrapped around him like a comfortable cushioned blanket, keeping out all those disturbing fears and stress; it felt like a dream coming true. Asahi shook his head to dismiss it-  
The world would need to go down before he asked Nishinoya for this kind of hug.

What were dreams for?

"Oi, Kageyama," Hinata grinned at the setter who flinched with wide eyes and turned his face away, no way in hell was Hinata going to see him embarassed.  
"We- hey what's wrong? Kageyama?"  
Hinata suddenly had an evil idea and grinned, before he used the invisible wing around Kageyama to pull him all of a sudden closer.  
Kageyama yelped and landed in his lap with a curse.  
"Hey dumbass!! Why did you do that?!" he yelled, struggled to sit up again and shoved Hinata's face into the window.  
"Haaaa?! You were ignoring me!! Let go of me!!" Hinata whined back and struggled at the window, his wings smacking into Kageyama's face but he kept a stern grip.  
"Dumbass!!"

Nishinoya, of course shooting up thanks to the volume of their bickering and with his hair messier than usual, looked confused around until his eyes landed on Hinata and Kageyama. He bursted out laughing.  
"Bwahaha!! O-oi Kageyama! Be nice!"  
Asahi stared at Nishinoya with wide eyes, nearly melting in his seat. God, exited and with fluttering wings Nishinoya looked even cuter.  
"Oi Asahi! Keep it together will ya?!" Tanaka yelled from the back row and Asahi gasped, trying to hide his embarassment from Nishinoya who spun around towards him.  
"Shut up!!"  
"Asahi?! Asahi what is it?!" Noya yelled and tried to pry Asahi's hands from his cheeks to be able to see his face, "Asahi!!"  
"N-no I don't want to!"  
"Hey stop flirting over there!!" coach Ukai yelled and both Kageyama and Asahi snapped out of it.  
"HEY! WE WERE NOT FLIRTING!!"  
"OI YOU'RE TOO LOUD!! KEEP IT DOWN!!" screamed a pissed off Daichi and everyone silenced.

That about a relaxing bus drive back home.

Takeda-sensei facepalmed with a sigh. Great.

Asahi's phone buzzed and the ace pulled it out of his pocket to check the latest message.  
"Who is it?" Nishinoya asked curiously and bent over his arm to catch a glympse of the text.  
"Probably my mom... Trying to guess when I'll be home," Asahi replied and desperately tried to not think about how Noya's face was literally inches away from his lap.  
"I-Iwaizumi?" Noya gasped and Asahi quickly opened the message.  
"Uh... Y-yeah. We exchanged numbers today."  
"Really?! Wow you are making friends on your own Asahi!! I'm so proud!"  
"Right Asahi-san~! He's sooo proud~" Yamaguchi quietly teased in front of him but Tsukishima snarled a 'Yamaguchi urusai' and the boy silenced.  
Asahi blushed again and Noya nodded exited, oblivious to what was actually going on.  
"Yeah! I'm damn proud!"

"Oh god please let me die..." Asahi pleaded under his breath. At least, Iwaizumi was a good distraction for now.

_Iwaizumi: Hey Azumane-san, what's going on? Already back at home?_

_Asahi: Hey Iwaizumi-san. No, sadly we got caught up in the traffic... We still need a bit and it's horrible loud._

_Iwaizumi: Iwaizumi is fine. How come? The freak duo arguying again?_

_Asahi: In that case, call me just Azumane. Yeah, Kageyama and Hinata are arguying again. Yamaguchi tries to tease me (praise Tsukishima for stopping him) and Nishinoya is as energetic as ever. Daichi is screaming at everybody to be quiet, Suga is giggling like mad and Tanaka is literally in middle of a laughflash. The only quiet ones on this bus are Tsukishima and Ennoshita._

The ace closed his phone and looked back out of the window. Dusk calmed him in a way, he remembered Hinata to tell him the same some time ago. Asahi had to chuckle quietly. They all became so good friends.  
His phone buzzed again and Asahi hurried to open the message.

_Iwaizumi: The normal Karasuno insanity, huh?_

Asahi's lips curled up into a tiny smile. Yeah. The normal Karasuno insanity.


	6. Chapter 6

"Azumane?"

Asahi turned towards the black haired setter with a gentle and questioning smile. They had dropped the honorifics yet stayed on last name basis.

"I... I just..." Kageyama quietly stammered with averted eyes and Asahi understood almost the same second he heard his embarassed voice. The setter wanted, no, needed to talk.  
"Let's go to the usual place," Asahi suggested and turned to move, Kageyama trailing behind like a lost puppy. Not too long ago, it would have been the other way around. In a way, Kageyama was good for him... boosted his confidence, because Kageyama was still awkward and had literally no social skills but above all... he wasn't judging. Asahi felt like opening up to him was easy... relieving. Kageyama asked questions yet never disencouraged him or scolded him like Nishinoya, Sugawara or anybody else would have done.

Kageyama accepted his fears, just like Asahi accepted Kageyama's.

"What do you want to talk about?"  
The 'usual place' was the with grass covered area behind the gym, hidden and that relaxed the two volleyballers.  
"I... I h-have dreams," Kageyama muttered and slumped down against the cold wall of the gym, next to Asahi. Said one quirked an eyebrow.  
"...dreams?"  
"Weird dreams. Dreams about... flying with Hinata. Over a huge forest. And then, all of a sudden... he let's go of my hand... and... and I fall... and... everything t-turns black."  
By the time Kageyama had ended, he was shaking. Asahi draped an arm around his shoulders to comfort him and finally became aware that Kageyama didn't flinch away anymore when Asahi touched him. He got used to him.

"You are scared... It's obvious. Scared that Hinata isn't going to need you any longer. Love is a pain in the ass..." Asahi sighed with a halfhearted smile and got one of Kageyama in return. His smiles had become less scary... Asahi realized, whenever Kageyama tried to be nice he would smile all creepy and insane. However, his geniune smiles once he got comfortable around someone, were a gift from heaven.  
"True... How are you doing, Azumane?"  
"Ah well... I've been suffering from something similar. But I dream about hugs."  
"Hugs?" Kageyama's voice was neither disbelieving nor amused. It was neutral, emotionless, exactly what Azumane liked about the black haired setter.  
"Yes. You get to touch Hinata's wings so often, right? I want to touch Noya's... like, constantly. But I never did... because he doesn't like it. I dream of getting hugged by him... with those fluffy wings which can block out all the troubles and horrors from the outside world. And then I wake up... feeling cold and empty."

Kageyama nodded slowly and rested his chin on his fist, eying him closely.  
"...you're a real softie, Azumane."  
"I know," he giggled and Kageyama joined in with a tiny snicker. Hugs and nightmares, what a time to be alive.  
"Oh, right... how is it going with Iwaizumi-senpai?"  
Kageyama still hadn't stopped to call the ace of Seijou Senpai and if he was honest, Asahi found it cute and admiring to keep up this tradition with someone he once knew in middle school.  
"Iwaizumi? He's pretty nice. Totally different than on the court... Always looking out for everybody and caring towards even strangers."  
Kageyama nodded and resumed to stare forward into emptyness again.  
"He always used to be like that... But the one he cares most about is Oikawa-san. Why else would he return to Aoba Johsai in the middle of the night to check wether Oikawa-san is still training? By the way.. thank you, Azumane."  
"Don't bother, Kageyama. Friends do such things for each other. I know it's hard but trust me, I'll always continue to drag you off of the court~"

Once more, chuckles decorated the conversation. Hinata and Nishinoya were for the two of them a sore topic but it paid off well to keep on talking about them. Kageyama would ramble on and on how annoying Hinata was and all Asahi heard was admiration and pure love between the lines of "God he is so stupid I want to strangle him" and "Can you imagine he keeps smacking me with his wings". The same went for Asahi, however, he only had praise left for his own crush. Lines of "He is so cute I want to die" and "He'd fight a bear for me, I'm sure of that" kept flowing out of his mouth and Kageyama would sit there and listen because that was what friends did for each other.

"Oi Kageyama-kun! Are you daydreaming?" Hinata asked next to him, charm left on the bank and Kageyama could see his wings fluttering as he stretched himself to prepare for the club practice.  
"Of course not, dumbass," he grumbled in return and Hinata gasped, offended by his tone.  
"You are the dumbass, dumbass!! Why do you always have to be such an idiot?! Can you be nice for once?! Oi Kage-"  
Kageyama stared at him with a fond smile on his face as the chibi kept ranting, not even noticing the way Kageyama's blue eyes would light up whenever he looked at his middle blocker. How his heart would threaten to jump out of his chest, butterflies doubled over in his stomach and his brain turned into mush.

No... he was sweet, innocent and hottempered Hinata.

Kageyama could stare at him for hours if it wasn't for Sugawara to ellbow him gently with a little smirk, mouth opening only lightly to whisper "If you stare at the sun too long you'll become blind".  
Kageyama blushed and turned away while Suga chuckled and patted his back, causing him to shy away. _No body contact with Suga, I'm not used to him,_ his brain screamed and pictures of the only three people who touched him flooded his mind.

Asahi, his mother and... Hinata.


	7. Chapter 7

As practice was ending, Kageyama stood in the gym entrance and stared outside into the pouring rain. Hinata behind him puffed his cheeks and groaned out, annoyed to the bones.  
"Great. Rain."

Kageyama swallowed... now was his chance.  
"H-hey dumbass, you... you can c-come to my place if you'd like. We could do homework together until your mother picks you up..."  
Hinata whirled around to his setter with such a beaming smile Kageyama had to take a step back.  
"Really?! Wow!! Thank you Kageyama!!"  
"D-dumbass..."

Hinata and Kageyama walked next to each other in silence, Hinata already wet to his bones but Kageyama was dry. The setter couldn't help but wonder once he glanced at the orange haired idiot next to him pushing his bicycle along and saw his hair dripping.  
"Why am I not getting wet?" he bluntly asked and Hinata averted his face.  
"...I-I'm shielding you," was his muttered reply and Kageyama's eyes snapped upwards. Dark clouds and rain, but nothing hit his face. Curious, the setter slowly reached a hand upwards and touched an invisible yet extremly smooth texture.

Feathers.

Hinata used one of his wings as umbrella above Kageyama. Flustered, both didn't dare to look at each other.  
"...t-thank you," Kageyama stammered, his cheeks heated. Hinata didn't answer but the setter didn't expect one either. A few minutes later Kageyama stopped in front of a house and opened the porch to go inside, Hinata on his heels.  
"Mom is working, we are alone," he said while he exchanged his shoes for the house slippers and ordered Hinata to stay and wait because no way in hell would he enter his house dripping wet.  
While he waited, Hinata allowed his eyes to wander a little. The whole floor was much more common than he had expected it, though he didn't even know what he had expected. Kageyama was just human after all, no matter how awesome he was.

"Here," the setter chimed out of a room and a towel landed in Hinata's face. Grumbling, he took off his clothes and wrapped the towel around his waist before he fully entered the house.  
"Put your clothes into the washing machine in the bathroom across the floor and go showering!" came the next order from the room the towel had come flying from.  
Hinata sighed but complied. Rainy weather always made him tired and the warm water splashing down his body added up to that. Showering was nice, Hinata always liked it.

"Look Kageyama, I'm a flying squirrel!" Hinata exclaimed with his arms spread, a hoodie of Kageyama covering his chest. It was big enough for him to really look like flying squirrel.  
"You'll be a flying dumbass when I'll kick you out of my house," Kageyama smirked and returned to his English vocabulary, not without sneaking a glance at his bare back once Hinata turned away. The middle blocker wasn't able to get the hoodie fully on because of his wings and thus, it left half of his back bare.  
"Are your wings still wet?!" Kageyama gasped, horrified as he finally noticed the wet trail Hinata left in his room.  
"Sorry but I can't dry them on my own! I don't reach my back this easily and I can't use a towel without ruining the feathers!"  
Kageyama groaned and got up to fetch the hairdryer of his mother, then forced Hinata to sit down on the ground in front of him and carefully dried his feathers.

 _They look so soft..._ Kageyama thought and kept staring at Hinata's muscular back with a faint blush. Finally, he collected his last bit of confidence and petted him exactly between his wings. Hinata flinched and eeped quietly, but much to Kageyama's surprise he seemed to melt under his hand and emitted a noise akin to a purr. His blush darkened, Kageyama drove with his nails up and down on the spot to scratch it softly, and Hinata's wings began to tremble.  
 _Oh god how cute!_ Kageyama kept petting and scratching him, visibly enjoying Hinata's reactions and became more and more curious about other noises he was able to coax out of his friend.  
"Continueeee..." Hinata purred once Kageyama lifted his hand, acting like a little pet.  
"The homework, remember?" he replied halfheartedly and Hinata returned to the table with a mournful sound. Even though he had suggested it, Kageyama couldn't concentrate at all. The letters began to swim in front of his eyes, his thoughts drifted again and again over to Hinata, and finally, he had enough.  
"Did you meet more winged children?" was the first question he blurted out and Hinata flinched, not having expected him to say anything.  
"No! Kinda sad. I just know dad, Nishinoya and Bokuto! But it's difficult, ya know? I can't just go around screaming 'Look I have wings, who else?!'. I have to pay attention who gets to know about my secret. Dad always told me to never tell anyone other than my significant other... They would hunt us down if we tell the wrong people."

The mental image of a captured Hinata struck Kageyama's mind and he instinctively inched a little closer.  
"H-horrible. But you have the entire team to back you up. If they want to have you, they'll have to get past us. And so far you always kept it secret."  
Hinata nodded, sad eyes fixated onto his math homework. Kageyama understood it in a way, the desperate need to find others with a similar set of mind was his problem, too. Only that Hinata searched for another kind of his race.  
"Say, when there are winged children... is there a possibility of other races?"

Hinata froze for a moment. That thought actually wasn't dumb at all.  
"I... I-I can't tell you. Everyone keeps quiet about their true selves and hide with those magic charms to look human. I can't even hold fiction and reality about other races apart, I just know my own."  
Kageyama nodded, deep in thought. They could run across all kinds of mystical races and would never know, just like with Hinata. The buzzing phone of the orange middle blocker brought both of them back into reality. Curious, Hinata picked it up and opened it to see the message.

_Mom: Shouyou I doubt I can make it today to pick you up, the road is blocked by a fallen tree and fire brigade tries their best but they will need a while. It's late, please ask your friend wether you can stay over._

_Hinata: What?! Okay okay. Drive home and stay safe, yes? Who knows what else crashes onto the road..._

_Mom: Don't worry honey, I'm on my way. Goodnight!_

_Hinata: Goodnight! And give dad and Natsu a kiss from me, yes?_

_Mom: Of course!_

Hinata shut his phone with a deep and overdramatic groan. Kageyama, who had spied over his shoulder, got up onto his feet.  
"Y-yeah, I guess you can stay here..." he muttered and left the room, and with that a confused Hinata. Kageyama needed a tiny break to recover his cool, because holy shit, Hinata was about to stay in his house!


	8. Chapter 8

_Kageyama: Azumane I need help!! What am I supposed to do?! Hinata is going to fucking sleep at my house!!_

_Asahi: First of all, don't ever show Suga this chat and never let him find out how much you curse over text. Second, how did that happen?! Did you invite him over?!_

_Kageyama: I did but only for two hours!! It's raining so much and Hinata would have needed to bike over the entire mountain to get home, I just thought it was better when he stays at my place until his mother picks him up! But now he got a text it won't happen cuz the road is fucking blocked and HELP ME I AM NOT READY TO HAVE HIM AT HOME SO LONG!!!!_

_Asahi: CALM DOWN! Breathe, okay?! Just calm down. I know it's a gigantic step but all you can do is trying to make it as less awkward as possible._

_Behind the screen, Asahi was positively facepalming. Knowing Kageyama, it was going to be one hell of awkward._

_Kageyama: I fucking petted his wings and he purred, and around him I keep stuttering like a goddamn dumbass, how much more awkward can it actually get?!_

And there he had his proof. Asahi swallowed as his thoughts drifted over to Nishinoya and how he would react if he did that to him.

_Asahi: Wait. Purred?! Hinata purrs?!_

_Kageyama: Yes! It's really weird but so cute and holy shit I'm such an idiot. Try to pet Nishinoya exactly between his wings and look how he'll react. Hinata purrs and looks like melting._

Asahi's face turned scarlet within seconds. Nishinoya melting under his hand. Oh god. Wrong thoughts. Wrong thoughts!! But he sure was curious about this, however, Asahi knew just as well Nishinoya was going to kill him if he did that.

_Asahi: I doubt I can do that without loosing my hand, but for now just try to keep calm and look what fate offers. Who knows, perhaps you could even make a move on Hinata!_

_Kageyama: Wait there is something else! The entire way home I was completely dry while Hinata next to me was soaking. I questioned him about that short before home and found out he fucking shielded me with his wing from the rain!!_

_Asahi: Honestly this looks like he is downright throwing himself at you._

_Kageyama: But Hinata is Hinata! He would do that for everyone else!!_

_Asahi: I'm honestly out of advice._

Kageyama shut his phone with a deep sigh. Hiding inside the kitchen under the pretense of making food really wasn't his best strategy. What was Hinata doing upstairs?  
The setter sighed deeply and for the first time since hours, began to relax.

...until he heard a voice from upstairs.

"Kageyama!! Kageyama is that you on those pictures?! Oh my god you were so cute!!"  
"Pictures...?" Kageyama repeated confused until his mind started to progress this information. Oh shit. The childhood pictures.  
Kageyama sprinted out of the kitchen and upstairs, slammed his room door open and ripped the memory book out of Hinata's hands.  
"DUMBASS!!"  
"Ehh?! But you really were adorable back then!!" Hinata whined and tried to snatch the book back. Kageyama backed away and honestly wanted to sink into the ground right now. His crush had seen his baby pictures.

A tiny fight broke out, Kageyama avoided Hinata and the middler blocker jumped at him to catch the book. Kageyama backed up against the wall and Hinata jumped after him; in the last second he evaded to the left and Hinata crashed into the wall.  
"Oi get back here!!"  
With a flap of his wings Hinata finally managed to tackle Kageyama onto the bed and stretched himself to get a hold of the book the trapped setter held far above his head.  
"Get off of me dumbass!!"  
"First you give me the book!!"  
Only now the black haired setter realized the position they were in and his cheeks flamed up scarlet. If he didn't know any better, Kageyama felt like Hinata's usual small body was going to consume him whole. His gigantic wings were draped over him, blocked any source of light out from above, and Kageyama never felt smaller than now, completely engulfed in those feathers while Hinata still fought above him to get a hold on the book. Kageyama couldn't move at all without the possibility of hurting him, Hinata had him completely trapped like that.

And he liked it.

Kageyama understood Asahi, fully, he felt so safe from any harm with those cozy black feathers on his sides and over him. Invincible, like nothing was able to hurt him.  
Hinata was right as he once repeated those words Kageyama had told him at the beginning of their teamwork.  
 _As long as you are with me, you are the strongest._

"Gotcha!!" Hinata squealed and jumped off of him with the book as his prize, bouncing around in his room, "Victory!! In your face, Kageya- o-oi, Kageyama...?"  
Hinata calmed down as he saw his friend's cherry red face and his eyebrows narrowed in worry. Kageyama gasped and sat up this instant.  
"N-nothing. D-don't touch my stuff, got it?! Get downstairs already, dinner is almost ready."

Hinata slowly made place for Kageyama as the flustered setter headed past him and followed him.  
"You can cook?" he curiously asked and Kageyama's breath hitched.  
"U-uh... I-I cook since long because my mother works so much and usually is too exhausted to do that. She likes it when I do it..." Kageyama muttered and Hinata grinned admiring behind him.  
"Wow!! You really are awesome!!" he squealed, exited and eager as ever, "I can't await to try it!!"

 _Why does he have to be so cute?!_ The setter thought and settled down at the table, Hinata across of him.  
"Wow!!" he exclaimed with a full mouth and immediately stuffed himself while Kageyama just stared at him, slowly starting to eat himself.  
"Ishn't bwor wom 'oming?"  
"Swallow dumbass, I have no idea what you are saying!!"  
"I said!! Isn't your mom coming?!"  
Kageyama slowly shook his head.  
"She comes around midnight. I always leave her something to eat, so don't eat absolutely everything."  
Hinata stared down at the food and smiled. Behind his totally tsundere attitude, Kageyama was a real softie and far more caring than he pretended to be. That also explained his social skills... when he was usually alone at home without his mother and had to grow up so fast for her, it wasn't very surprising he had no idea how to communicate, make friends or rely on someone else than himself.

Kind of sad.


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata didn't mind sharing Kageyama's bed with him but the setter sure did, considering his stammered protest as the boy made himself comfortable close to the window. Hinata was so blunt sometimes.  
"Get in already! Or are you scaaaared~?" Hinata teased with a giggle and Kageyama scooted next to him with a scoff.  
"I'm not!"  
Without even asking Hinata faced his back towards him and rested his pair of wings on Kageyama's chest, yet the setter couldn't find himself to care. He had found out that his wings were, without any doubt, one of his most sensitive parts and to be trusted with them flattered the setter.  
They made one hell of a blanket, too, Kageyama didn't need to pull up his covers further than his knees and that left Hinata with more of it.

"...'night, Kageyama-kun."  
"Night. And don't you dare drooling, dumbass."  
"Shut up I don't drool!"  
Kageyama shot a fond smile at his orange haired friend and his eyes fluttered close. It was a hard time falling asleep with his crush literally next to him but soon enough his heart decided to give him a break, the butterflies in his stomach settled down to sleep and the black haired setter became victim to his sleep.

_"Kageyama! I love you!" Hinata confessed, a smile so bright it blinded him lasting on his lips. Kageyama couldn't respond, he just stared at him with wide eyes, and Hinata proceeded to grab his hand and host him up into the sky. It didn't matter Kageyama dangled from his hand in this height, because he knew for sure Hinata wouldn't let him fall.  
"Wow!! You are amazing!!" the chibi yelled, voice containing nothing but pure admiration and love. Kageyama smiled, surprised himself as the same black wings sprouted from his back and he could let go of Hinata's hand, only to soar high into the pink and orange sky at his side. Spiraling around each other, exchanging cheesy 'I love you's and enjoying their time together._

_"Hey Chibi-chan~! Hi Tobio-chan!" exclaimed a voice close by and both whirled around to see Oikawa, white and turquoise wings keeping him in the air.  
"Let's try a Back Minus, Chibi-chan~! My wings are so much better than Tobio-chan's, be my partner~!"  
Kageyama's eyes trailed towards his own wings and he had to admit, Oikawa's were better. Shining, sparkling, gigantic and captivating.  
"You're right! You're way better than Kageyama. Why did I even bother with him? You can toss so much greater than him and your serves are better, too!" Hinata chirped and took the outstretched hand of the Seijou captain.  
"Hinata!! Hinata wait!! I can do better than that! I promise!!" Kageyama yelled with tears in his eyes, shrinking at the triumphant glare of his former senpai, but the cold stare he received from Hinata was even worse.  
"You? You're a nothing, Kageyama. You just toss. I do all the work, without my speed and aim you are nothing. Not even your wings are real, you poser. You King!"_

_Kageyama's breath hitched and his wings started to dissolve. His wings weren't real. He started to fall, deeper and deeper, watching Oikawa and Hinata spiraling around each other like the perfect duo. Oikawa had taken everything from him and now he took Hinata, too. Darkness engulfed him._

"HINATA!!!" he screamed, sitting up in bed and spinning to his left- Hinata was gone. Panic started to cloud his senses and the setter jumped out of his sheets, dashed downstairs and searched for his winged crush.  
"HINATA!! HINATA?!"  
Kageyama opened his front door and ran out onto the street. Impossible. Oikawa didn't take him. He couldn't take him. He-  
"Good morning Kageyama!" a voice cried out from above and Kageyama's snapped upwards. Hinata flew above him, already dressed and active as ever.

...and that was the moment Kageyama finally realized, he just ran in boxers onto the street.

"Geez get dressed already!!" the middler blocker chimed and did another exited somersault before settling down on Kageyama's roof. Flustered, the setter raced back into his house and returned soon enough dressed with his schoolbag. Hinata waited for him at his porch, wings hidden again and grinned just as wide as Kageyama remembered it inside his dream.  
"Are you ready? Let's go!" Hinata chirped and bounced next to Kageyama along the street, rambling on and on how less motivated he was for English and how he didn't want to ask Tsukishima for tutoring him again. Kageyama didn't listen but smiled nevertheless. He loved to see Hinata all energetic.

Arriving at school, Kageyama found himself trapped in Asahi's grip and dragged off behind the gym while a confused Hinata parked his bike.  
"K-Kageyama?!"  
"G-go! Don't wait for me!" he shouted before disappearing around the next corner. Asahi smiled overly exited and curious at him once they were alone, first letting go of him behind the gym.  
"I want to know everything!"  
Kageyama blinked twice and stared bewildered at him, but soon recovered his mouth.  
"N-nothing happened. He just... Hinata called me awesome because I cooked dinner. And..."  
"Aaaand...?!" Asahi drilled further and Kageyama fought his urge to blush.  
"We... we k-kinda spent the night in my bed."

Asahi stared at him in a mix of 'Holy fuck' and 'I hope you didn't do anything'. Kageyama rolled his eyes and crossed defensively his arms.  
"I didn't do anything Azumane!! But he used me as nightstand for his wings. Honestly, they are better than any blanket. I had a nightmare that Oikawa-san was going to steal him away from me... and was so caught up in panic that I ran onto the street in boxers because Hinata wasn't next to me when I woke up."  
He took a deep breath.  
"Hinata waited for me the entire time in his school uniform and did cute somersaults in the air to overcome the time."

Asahi kept staring like an idiot and finally recovered his voice with a simple and blank "You are so done, Kageyama. I couldn't have made it more awkward."  
Kageyama sighed, cheeks turning slightly pink.  
"I know... I know. I'm an idiot."  
"Yes you are."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Noya... Why do you hate it so much when someone touches your wings?" Asahi asked quietly, not sure how to approach the topic. But hearing how far Kageyama took it with Hinata to sleep together in one bed and after a peptalk from Iwaizumi, he had a small boost of confidence.  
Nishinoya looked up from his bento with a cheeky grin and scooted over to make room for Asahi; he had been alone for half of the lunchbreak and company from his tall friend was always welcome.  
"Ah well, it's not like it's horrible or anything. It's just something which makes me weak. They are just incredibly ticklish and that kind of ruins my image as the tough libero."  
"So... you don't hate it."  
"I don't. I just don't trust them or rather, myself to not burst into laughter."

Asahi nodded slowly and picked up a rice ball with his chopsticks, carefully choosing his next words within his mind.  
"What if I told you I found out about a spot which Hinata absolutely adores and isn't ticklish at all?"  
Nishinoya stopped to eat and stared at his friend with a blank expression. Asahi gasped and his hand scooted towards the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.  
"I-it was just s-something Kageyama told me, forget i-"  
"Show me."  
Asahi silenced and his eyes darted back to the usually overexited libero who reflected his glance with curiosity.  
"Are you sure?" Asahi couldn't help but ask again, he didn't want to upset his friend.  
"I am! Go for it! I trust you!" Noya exclaimed so blunt and innocent, god he was so precious the ace almost flustered again.

"S-sure, yeah, t-thank you," he stammered while his hand snuck around Nishinoya's back in attempt to locate the spot between his wings. It wasn't easy here in school, now that those gorgeous black and yellow wings were invisible; Nishinoya nearly squeaked various times because it tickled just so bad and finally, Asahi found it.  
The exact bit of skin between the cozy and warm feathers.

Nishinoya's eyes shot wide open and he almost collapsed against the bench, tensed muscles relaxing against Asahi's big and warm hand.  
The spiker internally screamed, he was petting Nishinoya and the libero was melting under his hand.  
"Woooooow..." he purred and snuggled more against Asahi's hand, "T-tell Kageyama he's awesome..."  
Asahi couldn't find his voice anymore, he just let out some quiet incoherent noises as some sort of agreement. Oh yes, Kageyama was awesome, he gave Asahi the chance to actually touch Nishinoya's wings without loosing a hand.

The chiming bell really couldn't have come in a more unfitting moment and Nishinoya jumped up, a little wobbly on his legs, but he still managed to stand safe.  
"Ah! Now's geography! See you at practice, Asahi!"  
"I-I will, I-I mean i-it's v-volle-volleyball p-practice, we w-will see each o-other-"  
Azumane facepalmed, glad Nishinoya didn't witness the moment he lost his ability to form correct sentences. The ace raised himself from the bench and retreated to his own class, lost in his thoughts.

Nishinoya had purred and that only because of him. It was just so unfair, being this cute should have been illegal and Nishinoya deserved a life sentence in prison because of that.  
Asahi sighed, hand clutching his uniform just above his heart, his heartbeat slowly relaxed again and the nauseous feelings had left him, too. All in all he felt lightheaded, but happy.  
The whole situation caused him to fall more in love with the Karasuno libero. But who couldn't admire him? Nishinoya knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to voice his thoughts, even when it usually brought more trouble than healthy. He was so confident and a real idol for Asahi because he knew exactly that hadn't been the case a few years ago.

Nishinoya used to be even more afraid than Asahi of absolutely everything, dogs, rain, frogs, thunder, even tall people who didn't even bother with him and downright ignored him. But now, Nishinoya was a strong boy at highschool, proudly facing his fears and helping those around him to overcome theirs, too.  
There wasn't a single word within Asahi's vocabulary which could actually scratch the surface how much he fell for Nishinoya. This cheeky libero was his one and only, and it seemed like everybody but Noya himself realized that.

_Iwaizumi: Turn around, scaredy cat._

Asahi narrowed his eyebrows and whipped around just to see Iwaizumi typing wildly on his phone inside a café, across of him Oikawa rambling on about something. Nevertheless, Iwaizumi didn't look like he actually paid attention.

_Iwaizumi: Funny we meet here. How are you doing?_

Asahi giggled and approached the café, only to settle down in a booth far away from them with his phone and a freshly ordered tea.

_Asahi: Isn't it a bit mean to text me while Oikawa-san talks?_

_Iwaizumi: He talks about aliens. I have better things to do than listening to that for the fucking 1000th time._

Asahi threw a glance over to them and could have sworn he saw Iwaizumi aping Oikawa when he wasn't looking, it was hard for the Karasuno ace to stifle his laughter.

_Asahi: Well, what would you like to talk about?_

_Iwaizumi: Not aliens._

_Asahi: What about other mystical creatures?_

_Iwaizumi: Such as?_

_Asahi: Do you know creatures which are alike to winged children?_

_As his eyes wandered back to Iwaizumi, he saw a frown covering his face. Why did he frown? Was this topic uncomfortable?_

_Asahi: We can talk about something else!!_

Iwaizumi didn't answer, Oikawa had finally found out his companion hadn't paid attention to a single word of his.  
"Iwa-chaaaan!! So mean!!"  
"Shut up Crappykawa!!"  
Iwaizumi shushed his pouting captain down and looked hastily around, frowing again once his gaze met Asahi's and the Karasuno ace swallowed with fear and guilt. Oh god, he had ruined his entire friendship with Iwaizumi, he knew for sure Iwaizumi didn't want-

_Iwaizumi: I think I do. Ever heard of inus? Or nekos? Inus own dog traits, nekos cat traits. It's quite funny to think someone would run around with dog ears and a tail._

_Asahi: No, I didn't. I think that's really cool to have such things. Kind of lifts us above from normal humanity. But it would have disadvantages... just imagine you smell yucky stuff._

_Iwaizumi: You're weird._

_Asahi: ...s-sorry?_

_Iwaizumi: I'm used to weird, I like it. Heck, I have Shittykawa glued against me._

Asahi exhaled relieved and relaxed again in his booth while Iwaizumi's thoughts drifted off.  
Why the sudden interest in winged children?  
Why the sudden interest in other mystical creatures?  
Iwaizumi never heard the Karasuno ace loose any word about such things; his suspicions darkened.

Was Asahi a winged child? No, then he wouldn't develope all of a sudden an interest in those kind of things.  
No...

"Azumane met a winged child," Iwaizumi smirked under his breath. Judging by the Karasuno volleyball club's sudden change, they knew about this winged child, too. That was the secret which allowed them to play and communicate without words or signs. One of the Karasuno volleyball club was a winged child.  
Oikawa looked up from his piece of lemon pie, curious.  
"Did you say anything Iwa-chan?"  
"No. I just thought out loud. Soon someone will have to spill a few secrets..." the ace muttered with a dark expression on his face and Oikawa inched with a squeak further into his seat.  
"S-stop with that face Iwa-chan! It's scary!!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Kageyama-kun!!"  
Since the club knew about Nishinoya's and Hinata's secret, the two players didn't bother to hide their wings in practice. It was easier for the remaining club members too, adapting to the showing wings and using them in practice brought them onto new levels and no one collided anymore with another player.

"What?!" the setter snapped and Hinata above him flinched. Kageyama hated it how Hinata used Daichi's permission to fly during practice and always flew above him to tower over him. Hinata loved it to feel tall, Kageyama loved it to be taller than Hinata.  
"Wow chill out Kageyama~ I want to have the highest toss you can give!"  
Kageyama raised one eyebrow but understood what Hinata wanted. Yachi smiled and held up a ball.  
"I'll throw the ball!"  
Kageyama got himself into his position and tossed the ball as high as possible; Hinata opened his wings and darted straight as an arrow up into the air and a few meters above the net he smashed the round object in full force onto the ground.

"What a pity we can't play like that! Even Dateko wouldn't see any light with those spikes," Suga chuckled and shifted his gaze to Tanaka, who practiced with Nishinoya his receives and stared in awe whenever Noya flew horizontal over the court to receive his spikes.  
"NICE RECEIVE!!" Tanaka yelled and highfived Nishinoya who laughed in return, but all of a sudden Hinata froze and paled.  
"Someone's coming!! Nishinoya, our charms!!" he cried out and both boys dived straight towards the bench, colliding with the wooden texture in the same second the Nekoma team entered the gym.  
"Ohoho~! What do we have here~?" Kuroo purred. Nishinoya had been closer and managed to grab his charm just in time, but once again, Hinata failed. Much to his delight, only Kuroo saw his wings before he got a hold on his charm.

"What do you mean?" Daichi said collected and calm, stepping inbetween Kuroo and Hinata to block his view. It didn't quite work though, since Kuroo was taller than him.  
"Your little middle blocker, Shrimpy... He's someone special, huh?" Kuroo grinned smugly while the rest of the Nekoma team gathered inside the hall.  
Tanaka and Ennoshita stepped next to Daichi with one of their scariest expressions. Considering his usual calm face, a threat like this was triple as scary from Ennoshita.  
"Yes he is, he is our middle blocker."  
"So what?!"

"Relax~! We've got two of those, too," Kuroo grinned and nodded towards Kenma, who didn't show any emotion as usual, and towards Fukunaga, who observed the Karasuno club with strange fascination. Tsukishima immediately froze on his spot, golden eyes darting over to the supposedly special boys.  
"More? Are you sure?"  
"Of course Tsukki, I'm the captain after all."  
"Don't call me Tsukki."  
Hinata and Nishinoya bounced over to the two exposed mystical creatures and eyed them from head to toe.  
"Really?!"  
Kenma silently nodded, thin pupils fixating Hinata's bright eyes. Fukunaga remained motionless and continued to observe the team, he didn't quite have the trust Kenma placed into Hinata.

"Why are you even here?" Sugawara threw into the round and Kuroo's expression full of mischief switched into surprise.  
"We agreed to have a match today. Did you forget us?!"  
Daichi gasped and facepalmed with a deep groan.  
"Right... I remember... Ugh, I knew I forgot something. But the new training we all have thanks to Hinata and Nishinoya really distracts."  
Kuroo whistled quietly and eyed the exited libero from head to toe.  
"Nishinoya too?! Wow."

Lev actually never looked as confused as now.  
"What is going on?! I wanna know!!"  
"Me too!!" Inuoka chirped while greeting Hinata and Shibayama, even if shy and hesitant, nodded hastily to join the common demands. Yaku kicked Lev with an impatient huff into the back of his knees.  
"Stop being overly curious!!"  
"Ow!! You don't have to chew on my ankles, Yaku-san!!"  
Another kick and Lev laid on the ground, moaning about how unfair the world and especially Yaku was.  
"Whaaat?! The first years don't know?!" Hinata exclaimed and Kuroo laughed.  
"It's Puddin's decision if he tells anybody and the same with Fukunaga."  
"Oh come on guys that's unfair! Tell us!"

Asahi who had kept quiet the entire time with a sharp gaze directed at Nekoma, suddenly stepped forward.  
"...K-Kenma and Fukunaga aren't like Hinata and Nishinoya, right? I chatted with Iwaizumi about mystical beings... and they definitely don't have the same eyes our boys have."  
"You chat with Iwaizumi?!" Kuroo spluttered and snickered right afterwards, "But you're right. I'm just not thrown off by that because I already guessed others of this kind exist. C'mon Puddin', how about you show yourself?"  
Kenma looked up from his Nintendo and tilted his head, dyed blond hair falling into his face.  
"If you stop calling me Pudding I will do that... Shouyou is one of us..."  
These two bickered for a few minutes while the Nekoma first years stood gaping aside without any single clue about what was going on.

Finally, Kenma and Kuroo came to an agreement and the puddinghead fumbled with a tiny paper in his hand before he held it out towards Kuroo. Once it left his control, cat ears popped out of his head, whiskers became visible and a smooth cat tail slipped out at the back of his pants. While the Nekoma first years looked like fainting on the spot Hinata squealed and tacklehugged Kenma.  
"Wow!! You are a real kitten!! Oh my god can I touch your ears?! You can touch my wings!!"  
Hinata smashed his charm into Kageyama's face- "Hey dumbass!!"- and stretched out his gigantic wings, actually impressing Kenma as his pupils dilated slightly.  
"Wow... you are a real crow... yes, be gentle..."

Hinata needed all his selfcontrol to stop bouncing as he petted Kenma, enjoying the little purrs which rumbled in his throat. Kenma's fur was horrible soft, black with brown little marks all over it, and during Hinata's touch his tail swayed calmly left and right.  
Tsukishima pushed his glasses up with a tiny hum of appreciation. It was simply ironic Nekoma had nekos, however, he always had thought of Kozume Kenma as special.  
"Can I ask a few questions later?" the blond voiced his presence again and while Kenma didn't seem to look forward to that at all, Kuroo nodded with a smirk.  
"Best would be you ask me, Tsukki. I know everything that is to know about Puddin'."  
Tsukishima glared at him and Yamaguchi giggled shyly. It was really cute to him how Tsukki would stop anyone who called him by this nickname, everyone but Tadashi himself.

Finally, Inuoka found his voice and started to pet Hinata's wings with an exited grin.  
"No wonder you always jump like swoosh!! and spike like bam!!"  
"Japanese, do you speak it?!" Tsukishima groaned and Sugawara stifled a giggle.  
"How about we play now? Would be awesome when our teams play in their true forms!"  
"Awesome idea, can't await to beat the city boys!!" Tanaka yelled and Yamamoto smirked back, "Try to Tanaka!!"

Lev sat up on the ground with shock and admiration in his eyes.  
"How the fuck can you stay calm about literally two nekos and two boys with fucking wings?!"  
"Shut up Lev and get going!!" Yaku scolded and within a second Lev was back on his feet with Shibayama trailing behind.  
"Y-yes Yaku-san...!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata was happy.  
Kageyama had invited him for pork buns and Karasuno's personal sunshine had no idea why but didn't care either.

Pork. Buns.

That didn't need any reason.

And so, he chewed happily on his food with Kageyama next to him, who enjoyed the milkshake Asahi had given to him to thank him for his help with Nishinoya. These two friends had had a long chat about this special spot on their favorite birds and agreed to try research about more they liked.  
Well, Kageyama just needed an excuse to keep invading Hinata's personal space, even when the boy himself didn't seem to have any sense of that either. His stomach still doubled over with love whenever Hinata was close and especially when he lived out his habit to wrap one of his wings around Kageyama.

"Why do you always hug me with your wings?"  
There. He had finally asked. Hinata swallowed the large bite he took and Kageyama's eyes followed the motion of his delicate throat with a shiver. The middle blocker slowly lowered his wing, away from Kageyama.  
"Hmm... No idea!! It's just a habit. But when you don't like it-"  
"N-NO no!! It's fine!! Totally fine!! I-I was just curious!! I-I... I like i-it..." Kageyama spluttered loudly and both avoided to look at each other, flustered as they were, and Hinata's wing returned to its place around Kageyama's well built yet slim body.  
"Uhh... W-wanna leave?" the setter finally suggested and Hinata agreed hastily, turning to leave in a fast pace.

Never ever would Kageyama give up his soft and feathery blanket which followed him around like a puppy. He realized why Azumane was envious, Nishinoya and he weren't this far.

Speaking of Asahi, the Karasuno setter walked down the street to get home as he bumped into Iwaizumi. Mildly surprised yet pleased, Asahi allowed Iwaizumi to tangle him up inside a conversation which subsconciously shifted to the topic of winged children.  
"Do you believe in such things, Azumane?"  
Iwaizumi's voice was uninterested, perhaps even emotionless and yet Asahi had the disturbing urge to flee. His instincts and gut screamed at him to turn and run and that as far away as possible from Iwaizumi.  
"I don't particular think it's impossible, just think about what kinds of creatures nature produced and evolved further. But..." the ace trailed off, starting to feel a little sick at Iwaizumi's piercing glare from his side.  
"But?" he pried further, innocent as ever.  
"I-I... I never saw one, so perhaps it's just a myth?" Asahi helplessly ended and Iwaizumi's breath hitched for a second. Did Asahi imagine that? Probably.  
"Sounds just too crazy to be true, huh? I'm glad you're not believing every little thing like Shittykawa."

A lie.

A lie.

A LIE.

Iwaizumi snickered in his thoughts and switched the topic, clearly noticing how uncomfortable Asahi was. He wasn't about to drive his only source to reliable information away, however, it almost seemed like Asahi knew more than the first time they casually chatted with each other.  
Perhaps he met even more of those mystical creatures?  
Iwaizumi was fuming with jealousy. He couldn't just accept that and if necessary, he would squish every bit of information out of Karasuno's ace. It wasn't like Azumane was good at defending himself or had any experience with punching people into dust, Iwaizumi knew these rumors about him were far from true.

Hajime was going to stay patient, just a little bit. It was all up to Azumane, either he told him on his own or he saw himself forced to squish every last drop out of him.

"See you, Iwaizumi! Thank you for accompanying me!" Asahi chirped so innocent and clueless at his porch and Iwaizumi smiled back and waved.  
"Friends do such things for each other! Hope to see ya soon, Azumane. Save me next time from Crappykawa to make up, got it?"  
"Ha ha, sure! Just give me a call and I'll excuse you."  
Asahi's door closed and Hajime's smile fell like a curtain. He hated lies and Azumane was going to feel that just like Oikawa.

The next day on his way to school, Hinata saw a large shadow in middle of a dark alleyway and stopped his bike.  
"H-hello...?" he asked, dared to inch closer from the light into the darkness, and two glowing brown eyes stared right back at him.  
"A-a m-m... m-m... monster...!!!" Hinata screeched, jumped onto his bike and drove off. Holy shit. Something gigantic with glowing eyes had just stared at him. A monster. Definitely. He needed Kageyama and that right now.

The blue eyed setter barely registrated a gust of wind as he found himself the victim of a bone crushing hug.  
"KAGEYAMA!!"  
Said one shielded his ears from the incredible volume and snarled a "What is it dumbass?!" right back at him.  
"A-a monster!! K-Kageyama there was a monster!! I-I know it!!"  
"A monster...?" Kageyama cluelessly repeated and Hinata started to ramble about this horrifying experience until the setter promised him to check it later on.

After a painful and long school day and with Asahi in tow (Kageyama forced him because he looked tall and intimidating, even though he was positively shaking like a leaf) Kageyama entered the dark alleyway with Hinata halfway hiding behind him, invisible wings draped around Kageyama's belly in a tight hug.  
"Would you let go of me?! I can barely walk!" he hissed under his breath and Hinata chose to cling instead onto Asahi's arm who nearly screamed at the sudden body contact.

A sudden noise interrupted their silent bickering and all eyes darted over to the few dumpsters. Something was there.  
"O-oi!! You w-wanna fight?!" Hinata yelled in fake confidence with a really highpitched voice and Asahi shushed him down because you don't want to fight with monsters. Suddenly, something within the dark moved and those glimming brown eyes stared back at them once again. Asahi screamed and jumped behind Kageyama with the middle blocker still clinging onto him while setter took a fearless step forward.  
"Show yourself!" he snarled, body language dripping of confidence. Hinata behind him couldn't help but stare.

His friend wanted to fight a monster for him.

His protective and fearless setter.

His Kageyama Tobio.

His heart skipped a tiny beat and warm cozy feelings gurgled within his stomach, god, he wanted to play volleyball with him against Shiratorizawa right away.  
Hinata's attention flickered back towards reality as the dark and scarily gigantic thing moved again, closer and closer into a light.

Asahi jawdropped, Kageyama backed away, Hinata paled. That wasn't a monster.  
It had ears akin to a white husky and a long comfortable tail, long and sharp teeth and feral glimming brown eyes, but this definitely wasn't a monster. Hinata was the first one to catch his breath.

"Aone?!"


	13. Chapter 13

The three Karasuno crows watched with priceless expressions how Aone slowly raised himself to his full height, ears pressing down onto his head. With his fluffy tail between his legs he didn't look half as intimidating as usual and Asahi's gaze turned pityful.  
"Aone-san, aren't you an inu?"

Aone blinked twice, surprised none of them was freaking out as much as he had expected it. Instead, Karasuno's ace had even guessed his race right.  
"Which breed?" Hinata exitedly chimed in and Kageyama rolled his eyes, "Obviously Siberian husky you dumbass, that explains his way too buff stature."  
Hinata puffed his cheeks pouting but took a step forward towards the rather helpless Date Tech volleyball player and held out his hand. Aone stared confused down at him.  
"I-I have no idea if you can use my charm to hide yourself, but I if it works I can bring you back home!" Hinata offered and Kageyama averted his eyes with a grumble.  
"...and I'll come with you to make sure this dumbass finds to his own house."  
"That means I have to join to make sure you find your house, Kageyama," Asahi sighed defeated.

Aone still looked confused and distrusting but slowly reached out to hold Hinata's hand, feeling a little paper rubbing along their palms. All of a sudden his teeth grew back into normal, his dog ears vanished with his tail, and his wild eyes turned soft.  
"Cool! It works on inus too!!" Hinata exclaimed and proceeded to tug Aone out of the dark place, "B-by the way, I'm a winged child and my team found out! That's why we know about everything and didn't freak out!"  
Aone nodded slowly, realization spreading over his face. It was weird for the timid middle blocker to hold hands with anybody but now he knew that in public, Hinata needed the charm just as much as he did. A winged child? Aone honestly wondered how his wings looked. Colourful? White? Black? A mix? He had never seen a winged child.

"Inu fits you, Aone-san," Asahi smiled and flinched at the unintended glare the middle blocker sent at him.  
"You're kind, caring, calm, respectful towards anyone but don't hesitate to destroy your enemies on the court. You even lock on enemies to make sure to destroy them. It really really fits you."  
Aone found himself doing just the tiniest attempt of a smile and Asahi noticed, much to his pleasure.  
A few trains later, Hinata delivered Aone towards his house and was surprised by the silver haired sweet woman who opened the door.  
"Oh? Guests? Come in, I just finished my strawberry cake."  
"Ah, we kindly have to decline, we need to go home in time-"  
"I insist."  
"But we live in near of Karasuno-" Kageyama tried it after Asahi's attempt had failed.  
"That won't be a problem, I can drive. Please come in."  
Suddenly, Aone's eyes lowered onto the three crows from Karasuno and his voice struck them like a lightning.  
"Please."

Hinata found himself agreeing and just like that, the other two didn't have another choice than to step in. As soon as the door closed behind them, Aone released Hinata's hand and turned back into his feral appearance. His mother turned pale and threw a panicking glance at the guests; her breath hitched and she pressed out a scared "Takanobu?!"  
Aone shifted his glance from his mother to Hinata who, as if ordered, put his charm onto the table and sprouted black gigantic wings almost the same second.  
"Please don't worry Aone-san!! I'm a winged child and my friends know about us."

Aone's mother calmed just a little but her eyes laid distrustingly on Kageyama and Asahi.  
"H-how can I be sure...?"  
Asahi gasped and straightened his back the same second those words left her mouth.  
"My friend Nishinoya is a winged child, too, and we know about this since weeks. Neither Kageyama nor I would ever spill those secrets to anybody we wouldn't trust or they don't trust."  
Kageyama nodded hastily and Aone-san turned towards her son with a scolding expression.  
"Takanobu, what happened?! You don't usually run around all natural and exposed like this, do you have any idea what could have happened?!"  
Hinata swallowed and his wings dropped sadly. He hated to witness arguments his friends had.  
"I found him today, hiding. I first thought he was a monster and came back with Kageyama and Asahi to recheck. He must have accidently lost his charm, that happened often enough to me, too. I offered him to smuggle him home with my charm and my friends tagged along."  
Aone nodded to confirm the story and his mother breathed out a deep sigh.  
"I can't thank you enough... I suppose I don't have to explain how dangerous it is outside for our kind."  
"Yeah," Hinata murmured, shruddering, and his right wing wrapped around Kageyama almost in reflex.  
"Winged children used to get hunted because of their feathers, inus because of their fur."

Silence covered the floor and Aone-san gestured for them to go into the dining room.  
"Please, take a seat and make yourselves at home," she chirped before disappearing into the kitchen. Aone stared at Asahi for a while until the ace became uncomfortable, then tilted his head.  
"...who else?"  
Asahi's eyebrows narrowed but Kageyama understood what the middle blocker wanted to know.  
"No other inu... We just know three winged children, Bokuto, Nishinoya and Hinata, and two nekos, Kenma and Fukunaga."  
Aone's ears dropped sadly. No wonder, dogs lived in a pack and knowing so less of his kind must have been killing the inu since so long. Cats didn't live in groups, Kenma and Fukunaga never had such a problem. And as winged children, Hinata had his father and sister to play and do tricks with while Nishinoya never seemed to care at all.

A large piece of strawberry cake finally lifted the group's sad atmosphere and Asahi turned to thank Aone-san, but nearly jumped over Kageyama as instead of the shy lady he saw a feral looking woman with wild hair and eyes, ears and tail. Hinata laughed loudly and pleased- he had seen her coming and smiled now his brightest smile.  
"Someday we'll all gonna live like one huge family, inus, nekos, winged children and humans, without having to hide out true selves!"  
Kageyama grinned but slapped the back of his head.  
"Dumbass."

As the group was about to leave and settled down in Aone-san's car, the tall middle blocker waved from the door with a tiny smile and Hinata waved back exitedly. The engine turned on and they drove off.  
"At home, Takanobu is completely different than when people are around. Like that, he rarely talks, but at home he does the most housework, loves to bake cakes and pies, and actually talks well. Just not with others..."  
Hinata shrugged which left the woman surprised.  
"So what? I don't care. Aone is really nice, I'm glad he is my friend and that I got to play volleyball against him."

Kageyama admired him from the back seats with a smile. Hinata always made friends with everyone he saw.  
Even with a former Tyrant King.


	14. Chapter 14

Asahi smiled at the sleeping form of his friend. Nishinoya, once again all curled up in his wings, slept peacefully inside his bed.  
"Noya... Noya wake up..." Asahi whispered and rested his warm hand on Noya's fluttering wings which jerked immediately apart and an overall sleepy Nishinoya shot up.  
"H-huh?! What?!"  
"Good, you're awake. Let's go, the others are waiting. You slept in again!" Asahi chuckled and with a squeak of utter realization the libero stumbled to get out of his sheets and dressed himself.  
"Haaah?! O-oh shit! I'm sorry Asahi!! I overslept!!"  
"Don't mind don't mind! We haven't been waiting too long!"

Hinata had had the best idea they could have asked for. Creatures versus humans in a volleyball match, and to make it funnier they decided to meet up inside a jumphouse.  
They couldn't invite many people, but at the end half of the Nekoma team, most of Karasuno and a two players from Fukurodani decided to come.  
Much to everyone's surprise (and Suga checked him for fever afterwards), Tsukishima was the first one to sign up for this match.  
"You cannot possibly expect me to deny a chance for further research on them," was his comment on his choice and Yamaguchi snickered behind him.

The entire park was booked out for the volleyball players and it was forbidden for the employees to enter the jump area to prevent any unfortunate discoveries from happening.  
Hinata never felt so ready. Two middle blockers, two wing spikers, one libero and one setter.  
Kenma looked honestly bewildered as he saw Aone for the first time and nearly hid behind Hinata who reassured him. Truth to be told, this cat didn't like the view of a feral dog in front of him.

Bokuto did the whole time somersaults as soon as they entered the jump area and yelled "Hey hey hey!!". Akaashi looked absolutely done with his shit but in fact, that expression kind of became his normal face whenever anybody saw him.  
"How's your line up?! Who is gonna play?!"  
Hinata circled above the players, throat vibrating with exited noises. Who of the human players did even come? Hinata's crow eyes scanned the entire area.  
Fukurodani: Akaashi.  
Nekoma: Yaku, Lev, Kuroo, Inuoka, Yamamoto.  
Karasuno: Suga, Daichi, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Tanaka, Asahi.

The others were busy enough to study for the upcoming finals or had other plans. Especially Yamaguchi was sad he couldn't attend, but he was too fixated onto his upcoming test to let the precious time to study slip.

The two mixed teams took their positions, motivation bolting through their eyes. The front was taken over by Lev, Kageyama and Kuroo, the back by Yaku, Daichi and Asahi. The rest decided to split up between the teams to be fair.  
The opposite side of the net was dominated by the special kind; Hinata, Kenma and Aone occupied the front while Bokuto, Nishinoya and Fukunaga stayed behind.  
"Give us your highest toss, Kenma!!" Hinata squealed and Bokuto nodded grinning.  
"Hey hey hey~!! We'll crush you guys!!"

Tsukishima couldn't have been more impressed, even when his expression didn't change at all. Watching Nishinoya dive with his Rolling Thunder and being able to see how he uses his wings, watching Bokuto and Hinata soar high into the air for a spike-  
It was wonderful. If he could, Tsukishima would have taken notes on everything that happened. Impressive was also Aone, who jumped with a beasty snarl towards Kuroo and blocked his attack like the Iron Wall he was.  
Instinct was the leading role in his life, instinct ordered him to protect his territory and for gods sake, this fucking volleyball wasn't going to touch the ground on his side.  
Kenma and Fukunaga observed and struck right at the perfect time, the calculating look within their eyes offered them a great view over the game and both were able to predict the next moves.

Match after match was held, teams mixed over and over again and finally, as they were about to leave, even Hinata was too exhausted to walk, not even talking about flying. A panting Kageyama grabbed his winged child and hosted the orange haired middler blocker over his shoulder to carry him outside.  
Charms were gathered and everyone, as their normal human selves, left the jump house. Hinata was tired but happy.  
"W-we... w-we should do that again...!" he pressed out between his gasps for air and Sugawara, barely able to keep himself on his wobbly legs, nodded with a wide smile.  
"T-that was fun."

Kageyama carried Hinata towards the bus and Asahi close by couldn't help but stare where the setters hand held the middle blocker. Kageyama made the impression he didn't even notice and Hinata didn't seem to care either.  
"Kageyama...!" Asahi whisperyelled and motioned towards the setter's hand. Kageyama's eyebrows narrowed, blue eyes darted towards the chibi who hung like a potato sack over his shoulder and immediately flushed scarlet.  
He was holding Hinata at his ass.  
Oh god.  
"Way to go your Highness~" Tsukishima teased and Kageyama whirled around, causing Hinata to squeak and flail his arms.  
"BAKAGEYAMA S-STOP!! I-I'm gonna puke-!"  
Kageyama turned pale and shrugged Hinata off with a yelp.  
"Not on me dumbass!!"

Hinata was a bit green around his nose but managed to keep everything down. Defeated and pissed off, Kageyama retreated into the bus and Asahi settled next to him instead.  
"Sorry Kageyama."  
"N-nono it's fine, better you than Tsukishima or Sugawara..." Kageyama murmured and relaxed into his seat with a deep sigh, "Damned Saltyshima..."  
Asahi flashed a glance at his libero who chatted eagerly with Tanaka and his expression dropped into sadness.  
"Way to ruin a moment, huh...?"  
"Yes. I can't believe I touched his... u-ugh... a-and didn't even notice it."  
Flustered, the two Karasuno club members kept staring at their beloved crushes, yet Asahi's buzzing phone disturbed the longing silence.

_Iwaizumi: What are you doing? Help me Crappykawa keeps annoying me!_

_Asahi: On our way home after a looong match. We switched teams through. You should have seen Bokuto with Kageyama's toss or Aone with Hinata. It was really great._

_Iwaizumi: Why didn't you guys invite Seijou?!_

_Asahi: I guess... I guess we kind of forgot...? And tbh now that I think about it, would Oikawa-san even agree?_

_Iwaizumi: Good point. But count me in next time, got it?_

Asahi smiled at his phone and Kageyama narrowed his eyebrows; he had caught a glympse of the former chat.  
"Something is wrong about Iwaizumi-senpai lately. He acts... different," the setter muttered quietly. Asahi blinked twice and stared from Kageyama back onto the display of his phone.  
"...really?"


	15. Chapter 15

Asahi couldn't believe what was happening. There he sat, under a cherry tree, book in his hands, enjoying the peaceful spring breeze on his skin, and all of a sudden Nishinoya settled down next to him.  
"What's up?" he grinned and unpacked his bento, happily eying the rice inside. Asahi took in his features with admiration, Nishinoya was close enough to smell him. It took all his selfcontrol to keep his cool in that kind of situation.

"Nothing much. How about you?"  
His gaze returned towards his book but Asahi froze once he felt something feathery sneak across his shoulders. Bewildered, the Karasuno ace whipped his head towards Nishi- was that a blush?!  
"H-Hinata says he does that all the time with Kageyama and I thought... dunno... you might like it. Comfortable, you know? Less... scared of things."  
Asahi couldn't believe his ears and eyes, no, he was certainly dreaming. The open intimate touch Hinata displayed with Kageyama, the only thing he had been jealous about, and now Nishinoya was doing the same to him?!  
It felt perfect.  
The soft texture of an invisible wing around him, keeping him close, warming him and protecting him. Asahi wanted to cry in joy, he had finally reached one of his strongest goals.

As the invisible hug started to loose its grip around the tall ace, Asahi finally realized he had been ignoring Nishinoya for way too long and the libero came to the conclusion he hated it.  
"N-no no stay please!" he pleaded and grabbed into thin air, got a hold on Nishinoya's wing and placed it back around him.  
"It's great. Really. It makes me feel better. Thank you Noya..."  
Nishinoya, certainly blushing but relieved, smiled his widest and most genuine smile at him and Asahi literally heard the butterflies in his stomach tripling.  
"Great it's working!"

Asahi returned his attention towards his book but couldn't bring himself to concentrate. He smelled Nishinoya's cologne, sharp and spicy like the libero himself, and felt the warmth of his body seeping into him. It was hard to control his blush, however, Asahi was even more flattered about the hint of red throning upon Nishinoya's cheeks.  
"...you... you look n-nice when you blush..." Asahi finally pressed out and immediately sprinted off into the opposite direction, leaving a confused and even more flustered Nishinoya. What in the world had gotten into him?! Fine, he had gathered enough confidence to make his crush a compliment, but why did he run off?!

Asahi slumped down against the back wall of the gym and groaned. He was a coward. Things would have been so less awkward when he would have just stayed on his spot, faced his feelings and man up for once.  
Asahi felt like a giddy teenage girl. However, it did help to see Kageyama rounding the corner to their usual spot and freezing once he recognized Azumane.  
"Asahi-kun?"  
"Tobio-kun?"  
A higher level of friendship, first name basis yet with honorifics. Only with Daichi he had developed a friendship this special to leave the honorifics to his given name.  
"What are you doing here?" the setter intelligently asked and moved to sit next to his distressed looking friend, nevertheless, Asahi didn't feel like talking about himself.  
"What are you doing here?" he instead replied and Kageyama growled quietly.  
"Trying to gather courage to ask Hinata out and he fucking won't deny me when I do that!!"  
"Please do this less aggressive Tobio-kun, you want to date and not own him."  
Kageyama opened his mouth to protest and Asahi gasped with wide eyes and his common I honestly can't believe you expression.  
"No! You are not going to own him! ...how are you going to ask anyway?"  
Tobio's blank face went back into defeat and Asahi understood. He had absolutely no plan.

"You haven't answered my question," Kageyama reminded and Asahi internally groaned. That much about distracting the Karasuno setter.  
"I... I don't really feel like talking about that."  
"Why not?"  
"I just don't okay?!" Asahi snapped and slapped his hand onto his mouth in the same second. Kageyama stared back, wide eyed, shock and disbelief written all over his face. Asahi never snapped. But much to the ace's surprise, Tobio's face softened and he scooted just slightly closer.  
"It's okay to show feelings and let it out. That's... that's what you told me when we first met like this. Please tell me Asahi-kun..."  
Azumane's brain went into mush at his words and he stammered a few incoherent nothings, bewildered. Never did he await, of all people, Kageyama Tobio was the one to approach him because of his feelings and not the other way around.

"Ni... Nishinoya... Nishinoya did the same thing Hinata does with you. You know, this... protective wing-wrapping thing. He said it's because Hinata claimed you liked it and thought it would help me feel more at ease. And..."  
Asahi's breath hitched for a moment yet he felt his doubts driven away as Kageyama's strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. It was rare for the setter to touch anybody and Asahi honestly felt honored to count to those Tobio touched there and then.  
"He... he was embarassed, I think. I idiot told him he looks pretty when he blushes- instead of staying and waiting for his reaction, I just effing sprinted away and that's how I ended up here. I act like a loveydovey schoolgirl!!"  
Kageyama tilted his head, thoughts clearly running along inside his eyes. For this situation, he had no advice.

***

Practice was nerve-wracking for Asahi, mostly because Nishinoya wasn't sparing him a single glance and the ace was sure, without Tobio secretly supporting him and staying closer than necessary today, he would have made a run for his life as soon as he saw Nishinoya.  
"You've become really close with Asahi, hm?" Daichi asked approving and Kageyama just helplessly nodded. What else could he answer?  
"How come? It's great Asahi opened up to someone, but how did it start?"  
Tsukishima who walked past them, stopped in his tracks and turned around.  
"Isn't that obvious, Sawamura-san? His Highness and Azumane-san are in the same boat, in love with hyper and childish brats."

Kageyama slowly turned deep red and Tsukishima snickered, fairly entertained.  
"Shut up Tsukishima!!" the setter hissed and directed the club's attention onto himself. However, thanks to that everybody started to pay attention to their surroundings and as Nishinoya suddenly rolled into the hall, just like in his rolling receives, Tanaka's face lit up and his shark grin was directed at Asahi.

Nishinoya stopped his roll in front of Asahi, jumped onto one knee and yelled  
"ROLLIIIING.... PROPOSAL!!"  
Nobody said any word, everyone just stared at the two complete opposites and Nishinoya opened his wings to reveal a bunch of blue flowers obviously picked from the school grounds (everyone prayed the vice principal wouldn't find out) within his arms.  
"I like you a lot Asahi. Will you go out with me?"


	16. Chapter 16

Asahi jawdropped.  
Time was passing, Nishinoya had trouble to keep his balance, but nobody cared. Everyone stared at the Karasuno ace with expecting and impatient eyes, hoping for the brunet to finally make a sound.

Slowly, his cheeks turned crimson red and the colour wandered over his jawline, to his ears and over his neck. With a quiet wheeze Asahi fainted and collapsed onto the ground. Sugawara let out a noise akin to a screech.  
"ASAHI BLEW A FUSE!! GUYS ASAHI BLEW A FUSE!! Tanaka, water!! Hinata, a wet towel!"  
"Aye!!"  
Nishinoya shrieked and was over him in a second, shaking him.  
"Asahi?! A-Asahi!! Did I do anything wrong?! Was the name too lame?!"  
Tanaka bursted out laughing as he ran out of the gym, shouting over his shoulder "Not only the name, bro!"

Nishinoya chewed on his lip, having the ridiculously tall wing spiker moved into his lap, wings protectively wrapped around him.  
"Oh my god I did it, he is gonna hate me, oh my god-"  
Kageyama quietly stepped forward and tilted his head.  
"Nishinoya-san, I can answer for Asahi-kun and say 'Yes'."  
"How can you be so sure?!" Nishinoya replied with clueless eyes and Tsukishima smirked from behind.  
"Because our ace cries himself out at his Highness' shoulder because of you."  
"WHAT?!"  
Nishinoya searched in Kageyama's face for any sign to confirm Tsukishima's words, and the setter nodded with a serious expression.  
"Shittyshima is right. He has such a huge crush on you he is internally panicking whenever he sees you- w-wait, didn't I tell you to stop calling me Highness?!"

Tsukishima shrugged, hand casually resting on his hip, it may have looked sassier than intended.  
"I know. I just don't listen to you."  
"Tsukki listens to nobody!"  
"Yamaguchi urusai."  
"G-gomen Tsukki!"  
Tanaka and Hinata returned with water and towels, trying to get Asahi back to life and cool his burning face down.

The brunet opened his eyes to see the entire Karasuno club bent over him; and Nishinoya was especially close. Asahi let out a manly squeak and sat up right away, ready to spill all kinds of 'Gomennasai's and 'Please don't be mad's, as he noticed the cushioned embrace around him and actually remembered what had happened. He paused and instead stared at his crush with another upcoming blush.  
"Y-yes Nishinoya! Y-yes. Definitely."  
Nishinoya laughed and hugged him closer, enjoying the embrace while Tsukishima quietly cleared his throat.  
"Now that this is done, how about Karasuno's new princess gets off of her prince's lap so we can pack up and leave? I don't have all day for such nonsense."  
While Asahi never stood on his legs this fast until now, Nishinoya threw a towel at Tsukishima and hit him straight into his face.  
"Oh shut up Tsukishima, we all know you and Yamaguchi are a thing!!"

Yamaguchi blushed an adorable shade of pink and averted his eyes while Tsukishima scoffed something about "Why do I even know them" and continued to clean up the gym. However, this didn't stop Tanaka from continuing what his friend had started.  
"Oooooohh Tsukishima didn't deny it~!! Tsukiyama is a thing!"  
"What is a Tsukiyama?" Yamaguchi innocently asked and the next towel landed in Tanaka's face, thrown by both Sugawara and Daichi.  
"If you dare to tell him you won't be seeing next dawn!"

***

"You found your boyfriend," Kageyama stated on their way home with an indescribable expression and Asahi nodded with his possibly happiest smile.  
"Yes! A-ah, but that doesn't mean we can stop our meetings. There's still stuff about Hinata you need to get rid of and now that I've got Noya on my side, I could casually interrogate him about what Hinata likes! They do spend an awful amount of time together, so-"  
Kageyama's expression changed into relief. He didn't want to give up his time with the third year and it pained him to know everything worked out for him and Hinata was still oblivious to everything around him.

Tobio was happy for Asahi, he hadn't seen this coming at all and judging by Tanaka's grin, these two planned this for quite some time. Since when did Nishinoya like Azumane? He never noticed his crush on him. Perhaps he didn't notice Hinata's feelings, either.  
"Pfft... As if," Kageyama snarled deep in thought and pushed his porch open. He had other things to worry about, first of all he needed to do his homework and then cook for his mother's daily late arrival.

He just needed to distract himself and train to keep up with Hinata. That was all what mattered to him.

Tobio's ringing phone ripped him out of his musings and with a surprised expression he pulled it out. Unknown number, well, he could give it a try. Sighing, he picked up.  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
"Yoho~ Tobio-chan~"  
Kageyama hung up and wrinkled his nose, he always did that whenever he was pissed. He did not want to deal with Oikawa. But... why would his former senpai call him? Oikawa hated him, yet he wouldn't call him just to tease him. It was important... very important. Kageyama was about to regret that he hung up as his phone rang again.  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
"Tobio-chan so mean!!"  
Tobio sighed, deep and painful. He knew for sure Oikawa wasn't going to let it go.  
"What do you want Oikawa-san?"  
"I want the number of your ace~ How was his name again?"

Kageyama made his way towards his couch and narrowed his eyebrows as he sat down.  
"Why do you want Asahi-kun's number?"  
"Riiiiight, Asa-chan~! It's hardly any of your business, but you are the only Karasuno number I have and I really need to contact him. It's veeery important."  
Tobio rolled his eyes and opened a chat of himself and Asahi.  
"I will have to ask him first."  
"Geez hurry Tobio-chan!"

"He's fine with it. Got anything to write?"  
"Yup!" Oikawa chirped through the phone and eager scribbling was audible as Kageyama dictated the number. What his business was with Asahi, he sure did wonder.

***

_Oikawa: Yoho Asa-chan~! Tobio-chan gave me your number. I'm just contacting you because of Iwa-chan. Lately he's been acting so off and I found out it happened since he met you._

_Asahi: Asa-chan?! Uhm, well... Nothing happened between us I could think of... We exchanged numbers after our practice match and texted since then._

_Oikawa: I'm not someone to warn my enemies but in your case I'd pay attention. Iwa-chan is plotting something and I bet my fangirls it has something to do with you~ So whatever you've done to piss him off, hurry and do something about it._

_Asahi: Thank you for the warning._

By the time he pressed Send Asahi was shaking like a leaf. Buff and scary Iwaizumi plotting anything? But he always was nice towards him, perhaps that was just nonsense.

Yet, why was Oikawa worried enough to warn him?


	17. Chapter 17

Kageyama looked up into the sky, feeling free and happy. Here he was, on his way with Asahi to grab food and get together with the rest of the team.

Kageyama had almost everything he could have ever asked for. Friends, no, a family in his volleyball club, Karasuno counted once again to the best volleyball teams, they had crushed Shiratorizawa and he had formed a bond with so many new people-  
Kageyama didn't feel lonely anymore. Misunderstood, like the selfabsorbed and selfcentered King he used to be. Perhaps, someday, he could make up with Kindaichi and Kunimi as well.  
To show the world his new self, show his accomplishments and present them a smile-  
"T-Tobio-kun stop with that expression...!" Asahi gasped next to him, horrified to the bone. Well, that about a smile; that was something he still needed to practice.

Kageyama Tobio had everything but Hinata Shouyou.

Yet.

Asahi's own luck in his relationship with Nishinoya gave him confidence and the belief in himself to catch up with Hinata and never let him out of his claws again. Could he help it? Kageyama was a crow, just like his other team mates.

"Yo Kageyama!" Tanaka greeted with a wide grin and waved at him, together with Nishinoya and the rest of the team. Daichi paused and narrowed his eyebrows.  
"Where is Asahi? Didn't he want to come with you?"  
"A-Asahi-kun?!"  
Kageyama whirled around, no, Asahi was gone.  
"What the fuck?! He was there a second ago!! I know it!" he cursed and Nishinoya immediately stood up from the bench he had made himself comfortable on.  
"Let's go search for him. Who knows what trouble he found now again."  
"Says you, Noya."  
"That's actually a true concern, Asahi gets asked by a lot of people to join their gangs or some sort of that."  
Suga snickered and decided to split up the team to search and call when they found him.

Kageyama slowly traced his steps back. Why did Asahi disappear? How did he disappear? He had been there a minute ago- or did Kageyama hallucinate? No, that was ridiculous.  
"Asahi-kun!!" he yelled out but without receiving any answer. It wasn't long until he heard a scream splitting the air and immediately ran for it. Kageyama stumbled into a scene he didn't expect to see.

Iwaizumi had tall and broad Asahi pinned to a wall, Oikawa close by rooted on the ground with a look of utter shock on his face.  
"TELL ME GODDAMMIT!!" Iwaizumi screamed and Asahi was shaking like a leaf.  
"Iwaizumi-senpai?!" Kageyama exclaimed and ran to push the Seijoh ace off of Asahi but Oikawa caught his arm and pulled him back.  
"D-don't. Stop Tobio-chan. Y-you... you shouldn't touch him."  
Kageyama struggled in Oikawa's grip and even kicked him, but froze as he caught a glympse of his face. A blue eye, bloody nose and a bloody lip.  
Iwaizumi was on a rampage.

"I-I have n-no idea what you mean!" Karasuno's ace croaked in a highpitched voice and Iwaizumi slammed him once more against the wall behind him, earning a muffled pained squeak.  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!! Who are they?! WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY?! WINGED CHILDREN, NEKOS, INUS!! I KNOW YOU FUCKING MET THEM!! AND I KNOW ONE OF YOUR FUCKING TEAM IS A WINGED CHILD!!"  
Asahi was close to passing out, frozen in every part of his body, unable to progress what was happening.  
"Winged... children...?" Oikawa slowly repeated, clueless, concerned and frightened. Kageyama couldn't move either, as much as he wanted to, but Oikawa had a merciless grip on him. What his brain fought to understand: Was Oikawa protecting him from getting messed up by Iwaizumi? Or was Oikawa protecting Iwaizumi from the King's wrath?

"...I-I... I-Iwai... I-Iwaizumi... san..."  
Kageyama grew horrified and wide eyes, same with Asahi. Four pairs of eyes darted over to the orange haired middle blocker of Karasuno.  
"H-Hinata... H-Hinata RUN!!" Asahi yelled and Iwaizumi's eyes shot wide open in realization.  
"O-of course!! Bwahahaha!! That I didn't get to this conclusion myself!!!" he snorted coldly; Hinata turned to flee but within a second Iwaizumi had him captured on the ground, sitting on his butt.

Asahi and Kageyama lost it. They grabbed Iwaizumi from both sides and struggled to get him off of their precious sunshine, but all they managed to do is ripping off his jacket. What they saw was terrifying, well, terrifying for Oikawa. In front of their eyes Iwaizumi changed.  
His teeth grew into fangs.  
His ears grew longer and longer until they stood high in the air, fur covering them.  
A long tail became visible.  
His eyes turned wild and beasty.  
Iwaizumi didn't bother to stop and soon enough, after searching through the pockets of the flailing Hinata below him, he found a charm and ripped it to pieces with a triumphant cry. Kageyama trembled in adrenaline.  
"HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!!" he screamed and struggled to push Iwaizumi off, but the wing spiker was having none of it.

As soon as the gigantic wings of Hinata became visible, flapping helplessly and flailing around just as much as Hinata himself, Oikawa couldn't take it anymore.  
That was too much for him.  
"FINALLY I CAUGHT ONE!!" Iwaizumi laughed maniacally but much to everyone's surprise, he wrapped his arms around Hinata and a few tears escaped his eyes as he nuzzled into his nape. Hinata was so scared he looked like both vomiting and on the verge to pass out, well, Oikawa had at least done the latter before him.

Kageyama stared at the scene, unable to move or speak. Asahi on the other hand, slowly settled down.  
"...I-inu. I-Iwaizumi is a-an inu," he whispered and slumped down against the wall, exhausted and beaten. God this was too much for everyone.  
"H-Hinata... H-Hinata relax, h-he isn't gonna hurt y-you," he mumbled, eyes not leaving the broad half dog. Which breed was he? By the looks of it, a rottweiler.  
"H-how can you just let him?! He fucking attacked you!! And Oikawa-san! And Hinata!!" Kageyama spat, finally regaining his voice.

Asahi dismissed it with a tired smile and watched the pair of special races.  
"...r-remember h-how Aone a-asked us about a-any else inus...?" he murmured out of Iwaizumi's reach. Kageyama narrowed his eyebrows but nodded.  
"...A-aone still has his mother... his pack. But Iwaizumi... Iwaizumi..."  
Kageyama realized what Asahi hinted at and his angry expression fell like a curtain, replaced by pity.  
"...Iwaizumi-senpai... has no one... no pack..." Tobio finished for him.

Iwaizumi always was alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Iwaizumi didn't need long to calm his feral self and finally moved off of Hinata who jumped back onto his feet and spun around. Since he hadn't been able to catch sight of the true Iwaizumi, he took a step back in surprise.  
Iwaizumi was one of them.  
Like him.

At Hinata's surprised yet still fearful expression, feelings overcame Iwaizumi again and tears started to pool out of his eyes.  
Hinata hesitated a moment, unsure wether it was appropriate or not, but then wrapped his arms and wings around the sobbing Iwaizumi to hug him. The Seijoh ace honestly looked wasted.  
Kageyama inched a careful step closer, freezing a moment at Iwaizumi's protective snarl.  
"Boke are you alright?"  
"Y-yes I'm fine," Hinata stuttered but visibly relaxed once he felt no danger from Iwaizumi anymore.

"That's the reason you behaved odd, right? Oikawa-san and Tobio-kun pointed it out," Asahi asked softly and Iwaizumi, nodded slightly, face burried in Hinata's orange locks. Even tho this was definitely not the right moment, Kageyama felt the tiny jealous sting in his heart at this scene.  
"I-I... I was adopted. I-I don't know how much you know about inus..."  
"Quite much. But Tsukishima has all the records, if you need them."  
Iwaizumi shook his head slowly and continued his silent story.  
"Then... I think you know that... inus... I... feel useless without a pack. I met my first foster parents when I was three. I didn't know about myself until they tried to bath me... You see, my parents gave me a wristband which had the charm word embedded into it. But... as they took it forcefully off of me... I changed. I changed into this."

Asahi frowned and pictured the scene in his mind. A young couple with an adopted child, and all of a sudden their young sunshine turns into a beast.  
"They abandoned me the same day. When I met my new foster parents, I swore to keep it a secret... But I felt lonely. I couldn't tell anyone and it crushed me. I even was afraid to tell..."  
Iwaizumi's teary gaze dropped onto the still fainted Oikawa and Kageyama swallowed. It explained everything.

His hunt for special children.  
His antics towards his team. Dogs snap at their pack to control it and Iwaizumi punches instead of biting.  
His territorial behavior.  
His overprotectiveness.

It literally yelled inu.

"As I noticed your sudden interest in winged children and other special races, I just- I just couldn't, Azumane. I realized you, a normal human, managed to find what I was looking for since years and it had me fuming."  
Asahi nodded slowly and his lips curled up into an encouraging smile. He wasn't mad at Iwaizumi, how could he? In his situation he was impressed the ace kept his facade up for so long.  
"But now... now I smell them all over you. Winged children. Nekos. And a different inu. I... I couldn't control myself anymore, it drove me crazy. I'm... I'm sorry Azumane. I'm sorry I scared you, Hinata. And... I'm sorry, Kageyama."  
Asahi shook his head with a smile and even the two first years dismissed it. Hinata released Iwaizumi from his hug and smiled brightly up at him.  
"Don't worry!! Since we can trust you, I think the others won't have a problem to reveal themselves to you. And... I-I know it's difficult to show who you are, but my team accepted me. And Fukurodani. And Nekoma. They all know it."

Iwaizumi smiled awkwardly down at the first year and nodded.  
"Yeah... Thanks. It... it means a lot to me."  
"W-we can be your pack!" Kageyama finally blurted out and Iwaizumi flinched at his loud voice. Surprised yet moved, he turned around to Kageyama.  
"...d-do you actually mean it?"  
"Of course," Asahi smiled warmly and Hinata nodded hastily.  
"Yes! It's gonna be awesome! You'll be friends with Nekoma and Fukurodani and us- a-ah, wait, did... did you ever think about telling your team? If... if we do it together with our teams to support you, they will definitely accept you."

Iwaizumi looked unsure for a moment and Asahi waved it off.  
"Leave it Hinata. For now, let's focus on integrating him into our team."  
"Aw man... S-sure."  
Iwaizumi walked towards Oikawa and hosted the unconcious setter over his shoulder like a potato bag.  
"I guess I'll get-"  
"Nah-ah. You come join us," Hinata demanded with a wide grin and Asahi snickered.  
"Despite that, you crushed his charm. You need to share yours for the time being."  
Iwaizumi blushed embarassed and nodded, he picked up the jacket Asahi and Kageyama had ripped from him and searched in his pockets for the leather wristband which became too small for him since long and held his hand with it out towards Hinata.

***

"I-Iwaizumi-san?! Oikawa-san?!" Nishinoya exclaimed with a priceless expression and said one grinned sheepishly.  
"Hey everyone. Hinata invited me to come along, is that a problem?"  
"Not at all," Daichi approved with a warming smile and Suga nodded as well.  
"Let's go grab something to eat. Uhh... By the way... is something wrong with Oikawa?"  
Kageyama and Asahi exchanged a knowing glance while Iwaizumi shrugged, letting the captain bounce on his shoulder.  
"Nope. He's just tired."  
"I... see."

It was really nice to go out with the Karasuno team and Iwaizumi had lots of fun, even though he couldn't let go of Hinata's hand and needed to carry Oikawa until they were back at the Karasuno gym.  
"K-Kageyama? I just... I just remembered... did you actually yell 'Hands off my boyfriend'?" Hinata stammered with a red face and Kageyama's breath hitched.  
Shit.  
Tsukishima snorted and directed his attention to them.  
"Really? Did you seriously do that King?"  
"S-shut up Tsukishima!"  
Suga rolled his eyes and together with Daichi they pushed and pulled the team away from them to give them a moment of privacy.  
"Iwaizumi? Are you coming?"  
The ace froze and started to chew on his lip, eyes searching for help in Hinata's direction. Said one just grinned at Nishinoya.  
"Noya? Can you share your charm with Iwaizumi-san?"  
"I- WHAT?!"  
Iwaizumi and Nishinoya locked eyes with a bewildered expression but at the end, Nishinoya took Iwaizumi's hand and both vanished together with the team.

"Kageyama?"

The setter needed to rewind all the tutorials on how to breathe and talk as he heard his name from Hinata's lips.  
"Y-yes?"  
"Did you call me your boyfriend?"  
Unable to avert his eyes from those beautiful eyes, Kageyama opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. He took a deep shaking breath.  
"G-go out with me dumbass!" Tobio finally yelled and internally facepalmed. Way to scare his crush off.

Hinata blushed and flinched a step away.  
"C-can you just keep calling me boyfriend?!"  
Kageyama was about to argue back but his voice died out in his throat, his thoughts came to a halt.  
"...i-is that what I think you mean?!"  
"YES you idiot I want to be your boyfriend!!"  
Kageyama flinched but pulled the middle blocker into a hug. That was a horrible confession and he messed entirely up and Hinata acted just as stupid and-

"...can we kiss?"  
Tobio's eyes flickered down to the seriously red Hinata and he flushed just as scarlet as he progressed his words. Kiss. Kiss. Oh god a kiss.  
But Hinata looked up at him with such awaiting eyes and Kageyama needed to restrain himself to not melt on the spot. Gently, he closed the gap between their lips and felt sparks rushing through his body.  
Hinata was warm and tasted like the meat buns he had eaten shortly ago. Kageyama pulled him instinctively closer and burried him in his arms.

Kageyama loved him more than his life.  
Finally, Hinata was his and his alone.

**BONUS:**

"IWA-CHAN YOU ARE A WEREWOLF!!"  
"Shut up Shittykawa and get back here!!"  
"Oikawa-san get down from the tree! That's dangerous!"  
"NO!! AND CHIBI-CHAN IS AN ANGEL!!"  
"Oikawa-san please-"  
"Get your motherfucking ass down here before I'll get you Trashykawa!!"

"Hey Oikawa-san, do you need help?" asked Nishinoya suddenly next to him in the tree and Oikawa shrieked startled, then paled even further as he noticed his wings and hurried to climb even higher.  
"OH MY GOD YOU ARE TOO!!"


End file.
